The lost child
by DiamondOfTheMoon
Summary: Gohan is taken away by Vegeta right before Goku could make it to the others after Piccolo death. Soon Vegeta wipes Gohan's memory and he believes he is Vegeta's son. Will Goku be able to get Gohan back or is he lost for good? Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

1A/N: I am sorry for those who are waiting for updates to my stories and I am taking so long to do it but my computer has crash and I have lost much of my files. However this story is new and I wrote it due to a request from a friend of mine. I hope you enjoy it and the story takes place after Piccolo dies and before Goku could get there to help Gohan and Krillin fight Vegeta and Nappa.

Vegeta sat there and couldn't believe his eyes. The kid was pretty powerful. He looked to Nappa and saw that he was about to attack the kid.

"Nappa!" yelled Vegeta.

"Yes Vegeta," asked Nappa.

"Bring the kid to me."

"Um... sure."

Nappa walked over and picked the kid up. Gohan tried with all of his might but he couldn't get Nappa to let go of him. Soon Nappa dropped him in front of Vegeta who got up and took a hold of the kid.

"I think this kid could be of use to us Nappa," said Vegeta.

"Him?" asked Nappa. "But he is only a son of a low-life sayain. He isn't even full sayain."

"I know that Nappa but the kid does have impressive powers and he might be able to be of some help."

"But he will never listen to you."

"You and I both know there is a new machine on planet Frieza that can cause the person to have their mind wipe. He won't even remember his name when I am done with him."

Vegeta knocked Gohan out and took out a remote control. He pushed a few buttons and soon a ship landed near by.

"Let's get going Nappa," said Vegeta.

Just than Goku landed and looked at Vegeta who was holding onto Gohan. Vegeta also looked at him and smile as he toss Gohan into his ship and looked too Nappa.

"Get rid of Kakkarot. He is of no use to us. You know where to meet me when you are finished," said Vegeta also getting in the ship.

"Sure Vegeta," said Nappa.

With that Vegeta took off into the air and disappear. Goku and Krillin looked on with terror written on their faces. They than turned to Nappa who was standing there.

"Where has he taken my son?" yelled Goku.

"You should feel honor Kakkarot. Your son is going to be trained by none other than the prince of our race. He is going to live while you won't," said Nappa laughing.

Goku and Nappa soon began fighting and Goku and Krillin manage to kill Nappa due mostly to a deep rage deep inside.

"If I have to search the whole universe, I will fine you Gohan I promise," said Goku.

"And I will help you any way I can Goku," said Krillin. "I'm sorry that I couldn't stop them. I couldn't move at all."

"It's not your fault Krillin. I know that you would have done something if you were able too."

"So what are you going to tell Chi-chi?"

"I don't know. Personally I have a feeling she is really going to lose it this time."

"Well this is after all the third time."

"Third?"

"Yeah. After you died Piccolo took him to train him."

"Chi-chi is going to kill me."

So Goku headed off, meanwhile deep in space Gohan was going to be lost from the world forever.

A/N: The next chapter will be added very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

1A/N: I know there is no such machine but Gohan has to forget everything that has happen and become Vegeta son. Also he is only going to called Gohan for this last chapter after wards he is going to be called by the name of Vegeta Jr. Or Junior for short. For those who are wondering why that name it is because the royal family is named after the planet Vegeta and Gohan is being adopted into the royal family

Vegeta soon made it back to Planet Frieza and was glad that the knock out gas was still keeping the kid knock out. He soon brought Gohan into the science room and saw the machine that he wanted.

"Say goodbye to everything you know kid," said Vegeta.

Vegeta hook Gohan up to the machine and started it up. He could see images on the screen and watched as the kid tried to fight it. Soon the images were becoming foggy and Vegeta smile. The machine was working soon the kid would be able to be control.

After 3 straight hours Vegeta had wipe Gohan's mind completely clear. He than walked over to the kid and looked at him evilly. He raised his hand and hit Gohan on the head making a large bump form that he could use as an excuse to why he couldn't recall anything from his past.

He than walked into where his and Nappa chambers were and placed the kid in his bed. He than took a seat by the bed and waited for Gohan to awaken.

"You are going to be my son and with that title I will teach you all that I know. Soon you will be just like me. None will even know that you were Kakkarot kid," said Vegeta as he made some pictures of Gohan using memories that he had seen, just only sightly change to make his plan easier. "Besides I have always wanted an heir to follow in my footsteps."

Vegeta soon placed the picture in some picture frames and just than he saw Gohan begining tp wake up and looked around.

"Where am I?" asked Gohan.

"Junior?" asked Vegeta pretending to be concern.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me."

"I don't remember anything to be honest."

"Junior, I'm your father Prince Vegeta of the sayains."

"You're my father?"

"Yes."

Gohan looked away confused as to what to believe. Nothing came to his mind. Nothing at all. Vegeta soon walked over to the computer and grabbed the pictures. He than brought them over to Gohan and show them too him.

Gohan took the pictures and looked at them. They weren't bringing back any memories but they were effort to tell him that this man was telling the truth.

"Do the pictures help recall anything?" asked Vegeta.

"No, but they are enough to tell me that you are telling the truth, but what happen?" asked Gohan.

"To be honest I have no idea. You were with Nappa at the time."

"Who?"

"Another sayain. Though I have a feeling that he was killed by the man that did this to you."

"Who is that?"

"He is the sayain traitor Kakkarot."

"So who am I?"

"Well your true name is Vegeta Junior, but I just called you Junior. You are the next prince of our race."

"Who is my mother?"

"She was killed years ago."

"Oh."

"Get some rest son. You room is under some repairs so until it is ready you will remain in here. Now I have to go report to Lord Frieza. He is the creature who we take orders from. I will tell you more later on son but for now you must understand that you are to treat him with respect and do everything that he commands."

"But I don't even know what he looks like."

"Just stay in the room and I will tell you later."

"Alright."

With that Vegeta left smiling. This was working perfectly.

A/N: Next chapter is when Gohan or Junior now is brought before Lord Frieza.


	3. Chapter 3

1A week had passed and Vegeta had told Junior everything he needed to know now and Vegeta was glad to see that fighting was still a second nature to him. It had turned out that Nappa had indeed died on Earth but he really didn't care much. Junior made a better person to have around, mostly because he didn't ask as many question like Nappa used too.

They were training one day when Vegeta saw the door open and Zarbon step in. Vegeta held up his hand telling Junior to stop and he did.

"Son this is Zarbon. He is one of Lord Frieza's man," said Vegeta.

Junior nodded and walked over to the window. He was used to his dad getting request from people from Frieza by now. He just did what he always did. He would sit at the window starring out of it at the stars that were always so bright.

"I'm not here for you Vegeta," said Zarbon.

"Oh really than what are you doing here than?" asked Vegeta.

"I was ask to bring your son to him."

"Junior?" asked Vegeta glancing over to Junior. "What would Frieza want with him?"

"That really isn't your concern Vegeta."

"When it has to do with my son than yes it is."

"As far as I know he just wants to meet him."

"Fine. Tell Lord Frieza that I will bring my son to him in a minute once he is prepare in the proper way to greet him."

With that Zarbon walked away and Junior walked over to Vegeta.

"I thought he already knew me," said Junior.

"Mostly by your name. You have never meet in person. Go take a shower and put on your best amour and hurry up. The first thing to remember about lord Frieza is that he doesn't like to be kept waiting for anyone," said Vegeta.

Junior nodded and did as he was ask. Vegeta did the same thing and soon the two of them were walking down the hall towards Frieza ki.

"You are to address him as Lord Frieza at all times," said Vegeta. "And remember you are to do everything he tells you too. I will not be in there with you. Oh and be sure to bow to him when you enter and do not get up until he tells you too."

"But what if he ask me a question. I still don't remember anything from my past."

"Just tell him that but do it politely, understand?"

"Yes father."

So the got to the door and Junior enter into the room and bowed before a man sitting in a chair that his father took him that was how he looked.

"Hello Junior. I heard about your accident. I'm sorry about it. Have you been able to recall anything yet?" asked Frieza.

"No, Lord Frieza," said Junior.

"Raise young one and come forward. Everyone expect Junior leave."

So everyone left and Junior got up and stood there waiting to be told what to do.

"You father tells me that you have been away with your mother who had died a few years ago. So you were taken to an remote planet where you were trained to do basic fighting when Nappa came and ask you to come with him to Earth. Is that true?" asked Frieza having no clue that it was a complete lie.

"That is what my father told me as well Lord Frieza so to my knowledge that is true," said Junior.

"Well with Nappa gone that means you take on his ranking. I called you here because at the end of the week you are going to do a little test for me."

"What kind of test my lord?"

"You will have to kill 500 of the creature that you train with. What are their names again?"

"Saibamen my lord."

"Good. Now get going, you have training to do."

"Yes Lord Frieza."

So Junior exit and saw his father waiting there leaning against a wall.

"So what did he want?" asked Vegeta.

"He wants me to take a test at the end of the week," said Junior.

"Oh and what is the test?"

"I have to kill 500 saibamen."

"I see. Well I guess we best get started. Come on."

"Yes father."

A/N: The next chapter is going to be back with Goku and the others.


	4. Chapter 4

1Goku sat at the house trying to figure out how they were going to do this. They had been given a ship by Mr. Popo in order for them to be able to travel the universe. They has also had plans to go to namic first and hopefully find the dragon balls in order to bring back their friends that they had lost.

"Goku," said Chi-Chi walking over and taking a seat beside Goku. "I want to come with you."

"Chi-chi, it's going to be dangerous," said Goku looking at her.

"Goku, you and I both know that before Gohan was born I was known as the world's strongest woman. True, I haven't done that much fighting lately and that means I am rusty but I want to help you fine my son. Besides you can always train me."

Goku looked at Chi-chi who had tears in her eyes now.

"Goku, I don't want to sit here worrying about you. I have already lost Gohan for the third time, I couldn't bare it if I lost you as well," said Chi-chi.

Goku wrapped his arm around Chi-chi and let her cry against his shoulder. He knew that she had won and nodded telling her that she was free to come along with them. Besides Bulma was coming as well so it wasn't that big of a deal. At least Chi-chi knew the basic of fighting.

Goku remember what had happen to Chi-chi when he had told her what had happen to Gohan.

_Flashback._

_Goku landed outside the house and Chi-chi ran into his arms giving him a very powerful hug and was given one back. Then Chi-chi looked around and didn't see Gohan anywhere._

"_Goku?" asked Chi-chi. "Where is Gohan?"_

"_Chi-chi I didn't get there in time. The one sayain called Vegeta took him. I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do. But I am going to fine a way to search the universe in order to fine him.," said Goku._

_Chi-chi pulled away and Goku watch in horror when she fell to the ground. He thought she had just fainted but after a few hours went by he was starting to get nervous so he took her to the hospital and they began looking her over._

"_Mr. San?" asked the doctor._

"_How is she?" asked Goku scared._

"_She is very weak. The thing is we can't figure out what is causing this. It's like she isn't even fighting to live anymore."_

"_Can I see her?"_

"_Of course sir. Right this way." _

_Goku walked in and saw Chi-chi hooked up to a machine that was measuring her heart rate. He grabbed a chair and took a seat beside her. He than took her hand into his and held it. The doctor saw the tears rolling down Goku's face and slightly said "This is always the part of the job that I hate. Seeing the pain in love ones eyes."_

"_Chi-chi please don't leave me. I need you with me right now. I can't live without Gohan alone. Please Chi-chi, I need you more than anything else. I love you," said Goku._

_The doctor turned away not wanting the tears to form. Just than he heard a faint voice._

"_I love you too Goku," said Chi-chi._

"_Oh Chi-chi," said Goku hugging her._

_End of flashback_

Goku held Chi-chi close to him. He would fine Gohan and repair their family. He had too. He didn't know how long Chi-chi could hold on without them together again and he wasn't sure what he would do if he lost both of them.

'Gohan, hang on son. I'm coming as fast as I can,' thought Goku, not knowing that Gohan was shipping further and further away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: By this time Junior has complete faith that his life has always been like this so he isn't questioning anything anymore. In this chapter we see that Vegeta might be having a change of heart.

The planet was quiet and Vegeta was sitting there looking at Junior who was sleeping after a hard days training. He walked over and lightly push a side some hairs from his face and looked at him. He than walked out of the room and walked down the hall to see Zarbon standing there.

"What brings you here Zarbon?" asked Vegeta.

"Wanted to know how your kid is handing the training Vegeta," said Zarbon.

"Why would you care?"

"I wouldn't want him to fail during the test Vegeta."

Vegeta grabbed a hold of Zarbon and held him against the wall.

"Is that a treat?" asked Vegeta.

"Just a warning Vegeta," said Zarbon pulling away. "And watch that temper, next time I might not be as kind as I was today."

Vegeta growl at him and walked back to his room, not wanting to leave Junior alone when he was at risk. He looked at Junior and felt as if his heart was being melted.

'What is this? I'm just using him to get what I want. Why do I care what happens to him?' thought Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at Junior and knew that he could never let any harm come to him. It might have been only a few days since he kidnaped the kid but he was already beginning to care about him.

"Don't worry Junior, you are safe," said Vegeta.

With that Vegeta took a seat and began working on a way to find the dragonballs. Just than he heard some stirring and saw Junior moaning in his sleep.

"No..." said Junior. "No..."

"Junior?" asked Vegeta.

"No leave me alone..."

"Junior," said Vegeta walking over. "Wake up son."

"Daddy's help me..."

"Junior. I'm right here son. Wake up. You're safe."

Vegeta lightly began shaking Junior and soon Junior woke up and accidently hit Vegeta who was caught by surprise and fell to the floor.

"Father?" asked Junior. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," said Vegeta getting up. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I never felt this scared before."

"Just relax. Trust me you are safe."

Junior sat there and soon felt Vegeta place a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at him and soon felt completely safe once again.

"I'm such an idiot," said Junior.

"What makes you think that?" asked Vegeta.

"Easy. I'm a sayain. I'm not suppose to be scared. You don't get scared."

Vegeta looked at Junior and knew he had best tell the truth.

"I was just scared a minute ago," said Vegeta.

"What?" asked Junior.

"Everyone, even a sayain gets scared son. The thing is you have to not let that fear control you and above all you must never let your opponent know that you are scared. If they were to know they would use that fear against you and you could not only lose your life but much more. Do you understand?"

"I think so. But how do you not show your fear?"

"Don't focus on it. Trust me, it gets earlier with each time. You will understand what I mean later on but for now try to get some rest. You have your training tomorrow. We have to prepare you for that test."

"Yes father."

Vegeta watch his son fall to sleep out of the corner of his eye. He knew than that he didn't care about Junior origin. He was his son now and it was going to stay that way. He had only one more day before the test and Vegeta had to make sure he could do it. He was already at 350 of them but he needed a bit more training to be able to handle 500.

A/N: Next chapter is the test.


	6. Chapter 6

Vegeta and Junior stood outside the testing area and Vegeta could tell that Junior was nervous.

"You will do fine. Just remember everything that I have told you and Junior, remember to watch your back in there. I won't be able to help you if you get attack from the back and I don't trust Zarbon at all," said Vegeta.

"Yes, I know father. Father, what do you think will happen if I can't do it?"

"I don't know and I really don't want to know. Just don't worry about that. Just focus on winning and you will be able too."

"Vegeta!" yelled Zarbon. "The kid must take the tested now."

Vegeta nodded and walked away after lightly patting Junior shoulders to show him that he had faith in him. Vegeta walked up to where Frieza was sitting and bowed before him.

"Vegeta, come and take a seat. This should prove to be interesting. After all he is your son," said Frieza.

"Yes he is my lord and I think you will be quite impressed with his skills," said Vegeta taking a seat beside him.

"Either way Vegeta you have nothing to worry about. After all, I give you my word that he will not be killed."

"Thank you my lord."

Zarbon soon came up and they looked to see Junior entering into the area. He bowed to Frieza who looked at him.

"Well behave child," said Frieza. "Zarbon send out the first 50. Remember now he is not to be killed. If he is I will have Vegeta kill you himself."

"Of course my lord," said Zarbon.

Zarbon sent out the first 50 which were quickly taken care of by Junior. Vegeta watched with amazement. He was completely focus on everything that was happening around him. His blast never miss their targets and he was moving at a good pace to insure he didn't get tired too fast.

Vegeta looked at Frieza who almost seem impress with what he was seeing. Soon the next 50 were sent out and Vegeta could tell that they were getting a bit more powerful than the one before.

Once again Junior handle them with skills that Vegeta saw Zarbon glaring at. Zarbon's race of people were never that powerful and for a kid to be handling a test that he himself couldn't do till he was twice Junior age made him angry. So he knew that if Vegeta should ever turn on them he would have a hard time taking him out.

The next 50 were soon called out and Junior had to put more effort into his fighting style. His blast didn't always hit but only miss every once and a while. Soon 150 out of 500 were destroy.

"I didn't think he would make it all the way here," said Zarbon.

"You be wise not to underestimate my son, Zarbon," said Vegeta.

True to Vegeta word, Junior seem to be able to handle himself quite well and they watch as he took them out again and again until there were only 50 left to fight. Vegeta knew this batch would be powerful and Junior was beginning to tire. He could only hope that he was able to finish the last set before his energy gave out on him.

Junior fought hard but soon he fell to the ground breathing heavy. Vegeta had to force himself to stay calm and not rush in there. He saw the remaining 20 Saibamen about to attack and Junior eyes glared at them, but Vegeta could see the fear hidden deep inside.

"Anytime Zarbon. The kid is finished," said Frieza.

"Yes my lord," said Zarbon who order to Saibamen to stop their attacks

"Call him up here. I wish to speak with him."

"Yes my lord."

With that Zarbon left and Frieza turned to look at Vegeta.

"Quite impressive. I thought he would only be able to get thought about 350," said Frieza.

"He train very hard to prove himself for you, my Lord. I hope that you were happy with what you saw," said Vegeta who was inside quite proud.

"Very. However I would recommend you teach him how to fight on low energy."

"I plan on it my lord, but that isn't a easy lesson to learn. Don't worry he will be taught it."

"Good. I am going to test him every two months or so, too see how he is coming along."

Just than Junior enter and bowed in front of Frieza and his father.

"Rise young one and take a seat beside your father," said Frieza.

Junior slowly raise up from the ground slowly due to his injuries and took a seat beside who his father. He glanced at him to see that he was concern and Junior just smile telling him that he would recover.

"I think you did rather well today Junior," said Frieza.

"Thank you my lord. I am sorry about the last batch. Be assure that I will work very hard to be able to better in the future," said Junior.

"That is good to hear. You are free to go. Vegeta, I would make sure that he gets his rest. He looks like he is going to need it. Good day to you both."

Vegeta got up follow by Junior who both bow to Frieza before leaving the room and they walked down the hall to their joint living quoaters. Junior now had his room back and was quite content it but they had made this area to sit and talk when they were not training. When they got there Junior lied down and took a deep breath.

"You did rather well," said Vegeta.

"But I couldn't destroy them all," said Junior.

"Frieza didn't even think you would make it past 350 son, and Zarbon didn't think you would make it past 150."

"I guess I show him what a son of a prince is capable of huh?"

"Don't let this get to your head son."

"I know father but I can't help but hate him."

"I know but you have to control those feelings. Remember he is very loyal to Frieza."

"Yes I know."

"Just rest right now. Don't worry about anything."

Junior nodded and closed his eyes. He saw a namic standing there and wonder who it could be. He had no idea that this namic was indeed very worried about him.

A/N: Piccolo in the next chapter at King kies.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: For those who can't remember. The ones that were killed in the sayain fights were Yamcha, Chaozu, Tien and Piccolo.

In other world Piccolo sat there and was watching after Gohan even after death. Due to being connected to Kami he had the ability to see the living but he could not communicate with them like King Kai. Soon King Kai walked over.

Piccolo got up and turned to see the others were much to busy chasing some stupid monkey to be concern about what he was doing.

"Something wrong Piccolo?" asked King Kai.

"It's Gohan. Surely you of all people have seen what is occurring with him," said Piccolo.

"Yes I have."

"Then why are you not telling his father where he is. We are losing him King Kai."

"Because it won't do any good. You of all people have seen how much love can blind people. Goku will race in there not thinking and will be killed. Beside King Yemma has told me that the only one who can save him would be you anyway."

"Why only me?"

"Because Vegeta can not destroy everything in someone mind that easy. There are echoes in Gohan's mind but he is scared to face them."

"That still doesn't explain why it has to be me."

"It has to be you cause your echo is the only one completely clear to him right now. He can't remember who you are but he feels safe with that echo. Goku's and the others scare him more than anything."

"Hopefully I can get there soon. I really don't want to see Gohan get any more hurt than he already is. What do you think is going to happen when he fines out the truth?"

"It's hard to say. We do know though that Vegeta and him will always be close but not as close as you two. It's going to take time before Gohan feels completely safe with others. You are his only hope Piccolo."

Piccolo nodded and walked away. He was more worried about Gohan than anything now. He wonder how Vegeta was affecting him. He did know one thing, Gohan might never be the same kid he was before he died again.

"Why did this have to happen?" asked Piccolo to none.

The truth was that he would do anything at this point to save the kid who he had learned to love. He loved how peaceful the kid could be at times and how he always seem to have a way of melting your heart.

"You are like my son kid," said Piccolo standing up. "And that means that I will fine a way to save you or die trying. Just hang on though kid. I will be there soon."

A/N: Sorry the chapter is short but trust me it will be very important for the later chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

The weeks pasted by and Goku soon was traveling with Chi-chi and Krillin to  
Planet Namic. He glanced over at Chi-chi who was sitting in the co-pilot seat. Krillin was doing push-up while Chi-chi and Goku were taking a break from their own training sessions. Bulma was also sitting in a seat reading, having gotten bored of always having to fly the ship.

The days were going by slowly and no matter where they went they could fine no trace of any information about Gohan or Vegeta. They had disappear and King Kai kept telling them he couldn't tell them.

Goku soon saw a green planet in the distance and wonder if that could be what they were looking for. They soon landed and looked around.

"Is this it Goku?" asked Chi-chi.

"To be honest I don't know," said Goku.

They looked around and soon saw two spaceships falling from the sky. The looked up and the see that it is none other than Vegeta.

"Vegeta?" asked Krillin. "Wait if he is here than I wonder who the other could be?"

"I don't know. Chi-chi stay here with Bulma and figure out where the dragonballs are. Krillin and I are going to go take a look," said Goku.

"Be careful," said Chi-chi.

"I will be," said Goku taking to the air.

Krillin and Goku soon got to where Vegeta had landed and they looked to see him standing there talking to the other person. Just than they watched as the other person turn around to see it was none other than Gohan.

"Go..." began Goku rising his voice.

"Shh... Goku. I want him back too but getting yourself killed won't help. At least we know he is alright," said Krillin.

"I just can't sit here."

"Listen for a second. Vegeta is not going to let you near Gohan in order to be able to tell him everything. So here is my plan. We will wait till Gohan is alone that way we can cornered him and get him to talk to us. He looks like he has been put though a lot."

Meanwhile Junior was talking to Vegeta when he thought he heard something. He glanced up towards where Krillin and Goku were but didn't see anything, nor did the scooter say anything either.

Goku watched as he return his glance at Vegeta and was shocked to hear what they said.

"Something wrong son?" asked Vegeta.

"No, just a feeling," said Junior. "Father why are we here again?"

"You will see my son, but right now it is important that you stay here and don't whatever you do leave. I am going to go get a feel of this planet. I shall return shortly. Remember that Frieza and his man are here."

"You worry to much. Don't worry I'll be fine. I am your son after all."

"True."

With that Vegeta flew off and Junior took a seat by the ships just sitting there not really focusing on anything outside of keeping his guard up. Goku and Krillin nodded at each other and once they were sure that Vegeta was gone they slowly moved down towards Junior.

Junior soon saw them on the scooter and jumped up and glared at them.

"Who are you?" asked Junior. "And what do you want?"

"Gohan, don't you remember us?" asked Goku.

"No. I don't remember even seeing you before."

"Gohan, it's me?"

"Should I care?"

"Gohan. I'm your father Goku."

"What! My father is Vegeta. Now leave before you really get me mad."

"Gohan please listen to me..."

"Why do you keep calling me that. My name is Junior."

Krillin looked at Gohan confused as to the name so he walked a bit forward.

"Why Junior?" asked Krillin.

"It's short for Vegeta Junior. Now leave!" yelled Junior.

"We are not going anywhere and you are going to listen to us!" said Goku.

"Or what?" asked Junior not scared.

"Gohan I am not asking you," said Goku.

"I take order from none but my father and Lord Frieza," said Junior turning his back to them but keeping his eyes on them.

"Who is Lord Frieza?" asked Krillin?

Junior looked over wanting to laugh. They didn't know who Lord Frieza was, boy were they stupid. He than began walking away only to be grabbed by Goku.

"Take your hands off of me," said Junior glaring quite evilly.

"You are not going anywhere," said Goku.

"I have no intension of disobeying my father. He told me to remain here while he search the planet. Now let go of me before he gets back and makes you."

"I'm not afraid of Vegeta."

"That is Prince Vegeta to you."

Goku felt his hand being slapped off and saw that Junior had manage to do it and he didn't even break a sweat and Goku wasn't exactly weak.

Soon they felt a power level coming nearer and Junior looked very happy.

"If you have any plans of living a another day I would leave now. My father is not a forgiving person, but than again what sayains are?" asked Junior with a laugh that was very cold and unforgiving," said Junior smiling the same way Vegeta does.

"Let's go Goku," said Krillin.

"What?" asked Goku.

"We won't be able to do anything if Vegeta shows up. Now come on."

Goku looked at Junior who had the coldest glare on him right now and began walking away. They had just manage to get away as Vegeta landed.

"Anything interesting happen?" asked Vegeta.

"Not really father. Just some annoying bugs," said Junior.

"Oh I see. Well come on and we will plan out what we need to do."

A/N: Next chapter- Goku talks with Chi-chi on finding Gohan.


	9. Chapter 9

1A/N: This chapter is very important to what is going to happen for in the future chapters. I am not going to post the next chapter for a day or two because I am going to give this time for people to ask anything the want about what has happen in the story so far and about this chapter. However I will not be answering any questions on what is going to happen in the future chapters. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

That night Chi-chi and Bulma sat there lightly talking when Goku and Krillin return. They had been out the whole day following behind Junior and Vegeta hoping to figure out what had happen to Junior.

Goku was confused but he also wonder if she should tell Chi-chi anything. Part of him said no but he knew it wouldn't be kept a secret for long. Krillin tended to be extremely bad at keeping them and so was he.

He couldn't figure out how his happy son could be change into a cold hearted monster that they saw.

"Chi-chi," said Goku knowing it was for the best that she knew.

"What is it?" asked Chi-chi glancing up but seeing the look of deep sorrow on Goku face made her get up. "What's wrong?"

"Can we talk for a minute alone?"

"Sure."

So they both walked out of the ship and outside. Chi-chi glanced at Goku and wonder what could cause this.

"I know where Gohan is," said Goku.

"What?" asked Chi-chi turning to face him. "Where?"

"On this very planet."

"Take me too him."

"Chi-chi wait. There is more."

"What is it?"

"He has change. He doesn't even know who I am and he seems to think that Vegeta is his father. He has this cold glare to him Chi-chi."

"I don't care. Take me too him."

"Chi-chi, it's not that simple..."

"I don't care Goku. They say a mother love is stronger than anything. Now take me too him."

"He is with Vegeta. And Vegeta will never let us near him in order to talk to him. I won't risj you getting hurt."

"Goku."

"Chi-chi I'm telling you this cause I want you to know. Just trust me I am going to do everything I can to get him back but right now you need to relax."

Chi-chi nodded and they both walked back inside. Soon it was later at night and she very slowly got up and was glad that Goku was such a hard sleeper. She slowly walked out of the ship and began looking around. She then remember the scooter and walked over and grabbed it.

"Sorry Bulma but I am going to need this," said Chi-chi as she walked away and activated it.

She than saw a set of two power level and began walking towards them. She took it slow but still manage to get there. She saw a young boy sitting there awake while the other one sleeping. Soon she stepped into view and the boy turned to face her. She eyes water with tears when she saw it was indeed Gohan.

Junior glanced at the woman standing there and slowly got up. He walked over and check out her power level. After seeing that it was nothing really he lead her a bit away from Vegeta.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Junior.

"Gohan?" asked Chi-chi.

"Not another one. Call me Junior if you plan to talk to me."

"Gohan..." began Chi-chi but saw the look. "I mean Junior, do you not recognize me?"

"No," said Junior but seeing the look on Chi-chi face he decided to expand the answer. "I was hit on the head some time ago. I don't remember much about anything any more."

"Oh I see. Junior I'm your mother."

"That is a lie."

"What?"

"My mom died when I was only two."

"No Go... Junior I am your mother!" yelled Chi-chi.

Junior glanced over at his father who was sleeping still and let out a sign.

"Do you really want to die? Yell one more time and you will wake up my father," said Junior.

"Father?"

"Yes, he is over there. Now what is it that you want?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Why? I don't even know who you are."

"Junior..."

Just than Junior heard stirring and he looked at his father to see he was showing signs of waking up.

"Get out of here now," said Junior.

"But..." said Chi-chi.

"Just go. I don't like killing unless I have no choice and I really don't want to add you to the list of people I have had to kill."

Chi-chi soon walked away and Junior took his seat back beside his father who work up and looked at Junior.

"Anything?" asked Vegeta.

"Not really," said Junior. "Nothing of interest to you anyway."

"Alright. Not get some sleep."

"Yes father."

So Junior lied down and soon drifted into a deep sleep. Vegeta glanced over at his sleeping son and smiled. He than turned to see footprints of someone who was not Junior or himself. Had his son been talking to another person.

Meanwhile Chi-chi made it back in time and wonder how like Goku what had happen to Gohan.

A/N: Like I said this chapter is very important so that this time to ask anything you wish. I will be not be putting up the next part for a bit cause I am sure there are going to be questions.


	10. Chapter 10

1A/N: Alright here is the next part of the story.

Junior stood up the next morning and saw his dad sitting on a small rock formation and was looking around. He got up and jumped up so that he was standing beside him.

"Everything ok?" asked Junior.

"Why did you lie to me last night?" asked Vegeta.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw footprints of someone else who was not me or you. Who were you talking to."

"I have no idea to be honest. It was just some woman that seemed to have known me."

"So why didn't you tell me last night?"

"I didn't see a point. Trust me father, she is of no treat to us. She barely had any power level as it was."

"From now on you are to inform me of any thing that occurs understand?"

"Sure."

Vegeta glanced at him and soon got up. Junior stood beside him and looked around as well.

"So where to first?" asked Junior.

"You are to stay here," said Vegeta.

"Why?"

"Don't question me Junior. I want you to remain here and out of slight."

Junior stood there wondering what was going on. This wasn't like his father why would he take him to a planet if he was just suppose to sit and do nothing. However he knew better then to refuse anything his father said so he took a seat and watch his father fly off.

Junior sat there and was beginning to drift off due to the lack of entertainment. His eyes were filled with the desire of destruction and death and yet there was something in the back of his mind telling him not to kill anyone.

Soon he felt a power coming towards him and knew it was that man who said he was his father yesterday. He slowly stood up and began powering up a very strong blast and when Goku was only a few feet away he launch the attack straight at him.

Goku awoke that morning and knew he had to go and talk to Gohan. So without anyone knowing he slowly exit the ship and headed off towards him. He felt Vegeta's power soon fly off into a different direction and waited till he was sure that he was far enough away so that he wouldn't be detected by him.

Once he was sure he flew closer and closer to Gohan, not knowing that Gohan had seen him coming and was powering up a very strong energy blast. He continued to fly closer and closer and right as soon as he was only about 5 feet away he saw Gohan unleash the attack.

He barely had the time to dodge the powerful blast and in the end it still manage to hit him on the left shoulder. Goku felt intense pain and flew onto the ground.

Junior walked over and couldn't understand why he felt guilt. Goku slowly got up and held onto his shoulder that was now red and very sore.

"Nice hit Gohan," said Goku.

"My name is not Gohan! My name is Junior. I find it odd that you aren't attacking me," said Junior who was becoming more and more confused with the passing minute.

"I might be a bit mad at you but I would never harm my son!"

"But I'm not your son, so why does that matter."

"But you are my son!"

Now as Goku was trying to convince Junior what was going on, Vegeta had felt the power up from Junior blast and stopped dead in his tracks. He wonder what could have caused the power-up but then he felt a power he knew could only be one person, Kakkarot!

He began flying back and felt Junior power level returning to normal. He knew that Junior hadn't taken care of Kakkarot because he could still feel his power level near by his son's.

He got there to see Goku had taken a hit on his left shoulder and it looked very painful. He slowly landed and saw Junior looking at him.

"Gohan it's me!" yelled Goku who hadn't notice that Vegeta was there yet.

Junior walked passed Goku and glared at him. He then walked over to Vegeta and stood in front of him.

"Father," said Junior. "This is someone who claims to be my father."

Goku turned around and saw Vegeta standing there. He felt a deep rage take over him and he began charging towards Vegeta. Vegeta saw this and pushed Junior out of the way and also began to fight with Goku.

"Why did you take him Vegeta?" asked Goku.

"Junior is my son Kakkarot! I took him to insure that he would be raised with the power that is right fully his!" yelled Vegeta. "I have the perfect son and I will not let him go."

"You're not his father! I am!"

"I'm more of his father then you ever will be."

Junior stood there watching as his father and Goku fought back and forth. He stare at Goku and watch how he began fighting. He couldn't explain it but he felt like he had seen this fighting style before but where.

Just then one of Goku's blast missed Vegeta and came flying at Junior. Junior had been so deep in thought that he hadn't seen the blast until it was too late. He screemed in pain but soon fell to the ground out cold.

"Gohan!" yelled Goku flying towards him but only to be stopped by Vegeta.

"If you think I am going to allow you within ten feet of my son you have another thing coming," said Vegeta as he power up.

Meanwhile Junior was deep within another trance and saw the namic that he had seen before. He then saw a dessert fill the background and what looked like him fighting with the namic.

Junior watch from above wondering who this namic could be and why was he fighting him? Soon night had fallen onto the dessert and Junior saw him take a seat with the namic.

"Mr. Piccolo," asked what looked like Junior.

"What is it kid?" asked the namic who was named Piccolo.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to my birthday party? Of course you have to promise not to fight with my dad. My mom wouldn't like you if you did."

"Stop asking stupid questions and get some sleep!" yelled Piccolo.

"Ok."

"Besides... I don't think your dad and I are going to be doing much more fighting."

Junior was confused but he soon saw the images fading away and he woke up to see Vegeta carrying him.

A/N: Well that is all for that chapter. I am unsure if that is exactly how the conversation went for Gohan and Piccolo but I hope that I was close. I am also sorry for any OOC but I am doing the best I can. Next Chapter: Vegeta's pride!


	11. Chapter 11

1Vegeta had finished his fight with Kakkarot having knocked him out. He was about to kill him but stopped. He knew the best way to defeat someone was to attack the heart. So he would train Junior to attack him and then when Kakkarot was weak and broken, he would finish him off.

He walked over to Junior and looked at him. Overall he wasn't a bad son. He could make any sayain proud to call him their son, but he knew that if Junior was ever to find out the truth then he would surely leave him or attempt to kill him.

"I will never allow that to happen. You are my son and you will remain my son!" said Vegeta as he picked Junior up and flew off.

He flew quite a distance away and soon saw Junior beginning to stir. Junior's eyes flew open and looked up at him. Vegeta stopped flying and Junior hover in the air. He was shakey at first but he soon became better stable.

"What happen back there?" asked Vegeta.

"Huh?" asked Junior trying to gather his thoughts.

"I happen to know for a fact that you were taught better then to allow a blast by such a weak level sayain hit you like that!"

"I was deep in taught when the blast came towards me. I wasn't focus on anything."

"Junior. You are the son of the Prince of all Sayains. Every actions that you do reflex on me and with Frieza always watching us we can't afford to show weakness!"

"I know Father. I will not allow my thoughts to distract me like that again."

"See that you don't. Now follow me. We must find the dragonballs and quickly."

"Yes sir."

Junior knew that if anyone had a huge sense of pride it was his father and he knew that his father could never allow for anyone to discover a weakness for him. Him being there was hard enough as it was.

As Junior flew beside his father he looked at the land and saw namic all walking around. His thoughts went back to the dream and how he felt like he knew the namic.

He soon saw his father stop so he did the same, forgetting about his dream and everything else. He saw his father begin to descend and he followed him and landed beside him. He looked at the namics and he knew that his father wouldn't spare them even if he was given what he wanted.

"Where is the Dragonball?" asked Vegeta.

Junior watched as his father began killing innocent namics and turned his head slightly making it look like he was scanning around to insure they were not attack from behind. Just then a namic charge at Vegeta and Junior stepped in front of him and knocked him back. The namic glared at him and Vegeta smiled.

"You deal with him while I look for the dragonball!" order Vegeta.

Junior nodded and began fighting the namic away from the village. Junior soon knocked the namic down and was hovering over him with a blast that if he sent at the namic would surely kill him.

"Gohan..." came a voice.

Junior looked around but could see none there. That's when he looked down to see that instead of seeing the namic he was fighting he saw the namic from his dreams, but this time he was bleeding very badly and it looked like he was about to die.

Junior stopped powering up the blast and touch the ground. He stared at the namic and wonder what was going on. He tried to power up another blast but he couldn't. He then turned away from the namic and flew off.

Vegeta on the other hand had gotten the dragonball and was walking over to the water beside the village when Junior landed.

"Father?" asked Junior confused.

"We will hide the ball here till we have found the others, to insure that it is not taken," said Vegeta. "And you are not to tell anyone where it is, understand!"

"Yes, father."

"Did you kill the namic?"

"Yes."

Junior couldn't believe that yet again he was lying to his father. This just didn't make any sense.

"Father, I am going to explore around for a bit," said Junior.

Vegeta looked at Junior and knew he wasn't one to allow someone to detect him without a good reason so he nodded. He then walked as Junior took off and flew away from him. Vegeta then flew away in order to find more dragonballs. He kept flying and soon took a seat from sight.

'Your pride is going to be your undoing,' said a voice from Vegeta memory of Nappa one day after training.

"Ha, like that would ever happen. Too bad Nappa you're not here to see how my pride is going to get me everything I've ever wanted and it's all because of Junior."

Vegeta laughed a light laugh that seem to carry across the planet before taking off once again.

A/N: Ok, Vegeta's plan is coming more into focus and he still does care for Junior. More to come soon. Next chapter: Junior meets Krillin again.


	12. Chapter 12

1Meanwhile Junior was flying high above everything on the planet just thinking. He taught about how the namic haunted him in his dreams and how he wasn't able to kill that one namic early on today.

He soon found a small island that had almost nothing on it expect a rock and a few trees and took a seat on the shore line. He knew he really shouldn't be this clear in the open but right now he needed time to think.

Junior sat there and allow his mind to wonder and soon he had manage to find there were so many questions that he didn't know the answers too. Was his father keeping something from him.

'Don't be ridiculous, if there is something he didn't tell you, it was for my own good,' taught Junior while shaking his head.

Just then Junior saw a power level heading towards him. He jumped up and hid from view after making sure that his power level was much to low to be picked up. He watched from behind the tree as that one earthly who had came with Kakkarot flew by holding by the looks of it a namic child.

He then saw some of Frieza's men where following them. He was about to walked away not really caring what happen to them when he heard the earthly call for help. Before Junior could even figure out why he had jumped up and began fighting the man. They were pretty weak compare to the training sessions with his dad so he ended the fight rather quickly in fact.

Krillin stare at Gohan in shock due to the power he had shown but also due to the fact that he was helping him. When the fight was over he flew a bit closer but at the same time he kept his distance unsure of what Gohan was going to do.

He saw Gohan turn around and he saw that although he had been trying to hide it, he was confused about something.

"Gohan?" asked Krillin.

"My name is Junior earthly and you be kind to call me it!" stated Junior.

"Sure if you will call him by my name as well," said Krillin after all he wanted to form a friendship with Gohan again hoping then he would listen to him.

"And your name is what?"

"Krillin."

"Find then Krillin. How is it that you had some of Frieza's men chasing after you?"

"Frieza? You mean that alien who sat in the weird floating chair?"

"That would be him."

"How is that you know him?"

"I sort of work for him. Come on let's get out of here before more come. You were lucky that those ones were so weak."

Soon Junior, Krillin and the namic child landed a few miles away on a different island and Krillin watched as Junior took a seat by a rock. He also saw how much he was even walking like Vegeta. The namic kid stood there unsure of everything and watched as the younger boy seem to be distracted a lot by something.

"Oh yeah," said Krillin getting both Junior and the namic's attention. "I never catch your name."

"It's Dende," said Dende.

Junior didn't say anything just nodded and saw them both take a seat near him.

"Junior? Not that I am ungrateful... but why did you save us?" asked Krillin.

"To be honest I don't really know. I was actually going to walk away but the next thing I knew was I was fighting Frieza's men," said Junior as he looked at the sun setting sky.

They sat there for a while. Krillin could see that even that there was something about the way Junior killed those men. Almost as if he hated doing it but at the same time loved it.

"You don't like killing do you?" asked Krillin.

Junior was caught off-guard by the question that it took him a minute to ponder the answer and he sighed. He had no idea why he was going to tell this by he felt like he had to.

"It's hard to explain. I don't hate it but at the same time I don't like it. I used to according to my father be able to kill without regret but lately it seems that every time I kill someone it feels like my very heart is becoming more and more icy," began Junior stopping to gather his thoughts. "However every time I'm in battle I feel this will to kill in order to prove that I am stronger then I was. With each battle my powers increase as does every other sayain. My father told me it is a second nature for a sayain to fight and win. We were once a proud strong race of many fighters, but our home planet was destroyed and now my father and that insult of a sayain Kakkarot are the only true full blooded sayain left. I'm only half."

Krillin heard the venom in Junior voice as he spoke of Goku and knew that it wasn't just Vegeta who had made it so clear. Maybe without any of us knowing it Gohan had been beginning to hate his father before he was kidnaped by Vegeta. Dende just sat there and found that this kid despite him being a bit evil he wasn't that bad of a guy and was beginning to like him.

"Did Vegeta ever tell you what happen to your mom?" asked Krillin.

"She was killed," said Junior. "I can't remember much about her due to my lost of memory. All I have is what my father told me. The thing is he doesn't like talking about it. He not one to dwell on the past or linger for it so most of time, especially when death occurs. Most of the times, he just forgets about it and moves onward with his life. I am trying to do the same. A warrior like my father and myself cannot be held back by memories of the past. All it will do is get in our way as we are fighting."

"You lost your memory? How did that happen?"

"Your friend Kakkarot caused it!"

Without any of them noticing night had fallen onto the planet and a cold breeze flew across the land. Junior felt it and looked at the sky to see many bright stars shinnying and glowing. He got up and turned to face Krillin who had also gotten up.

"I best be going, unless you want my father here and trust me he would most likely kill you for the fun of it," said Junior. "But do me a few favors. One: Stay out of my father way. He isn't as kind as me and personally I would rather not see you end up dead. Two: If you see Frieza, take my advice and keep power level low and stay out of sight. His men especially the Zarbon and Dodoria are very powerful and dangerous. Oh by the way they are the two who stand the closest to him. Dodoria is the big pink fat guy and Zarbon is the one with long green hair in a bride with light blue skin. Neither of them would think twice about killing you and my father is kinder then both of them."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Krillin.

"One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Of all things keep Kakkarot away from me. He gives me a major headache that I could afford not to have."

"I'll try but he is stronger then me so there is little I can do to stop him."

"Alright. Bye Dende, Krillin. Hey maybe I'll see you two in a few days... my friends."

Krillin and Dende looked at Junior as he took to the sky flying off quite quickly. Krillin and Dendi soon left shortly afterwards and headed back to the ship where the others were waiting for them worried sick.

Meanwhile Vegeta was flying around looking for Junior and wondering what was keeping him when he saw him flying towards him. Junior stop in front of him and Vegeta stared at him.

"Where have you been?" asked Vegeta.

"Out clearing my head. I fell asleep and just woke up. Sorry father," said Junior.

"You have been acting very odd these last few days Junior."

"Just a bit stressed father with Kakkarot and everything."

Vegeta could still hear the hated in Junior's voice as he spoke Kakkarot name so he knew he was still loyal. He nodded and they both flew off to their new base and because Junior had told his father he had fallen asleep earlier he was to due the first watch. Vegeta was soon asleep and Junior rubbed his eyes.

'I had a feeling lying to him would come at a cost very soon,' thought Junior. 'I hope I can finish my watch.'

Junior did just that and as soon as he was done and Vegeta took over he had fallen into a deep sleep and Vegeta wonder if all the training was beginning to take it toll on the kid. The night passed slowly for the two of them and they knew in the morning things were going to be a bit harder. They had to find the rest of the balls before anyone else did.

A/N: Well there you go, I wanted everyone to get a feel of what is happening inside Junior mind and how he is handling anything. Once again there is more on the way very soon and if there are any question be free to ask. I will answer any of them if it is possible without giving away to much. See yeah later. Diamond.


	13. Chapter 13

1A/N: Ok for the next three chapters are going to focus on Frieza, Piccolo, Goku, Chi-Chi and Krillin and Dende are reacting to everything. This one is going to be for Krillin, Goku, Chi-Chi. The next will be Piccolo and Dende and then Frieza. These are short of in-between chapters and I am sorry if they are a bit weird but my friends recommended that I show how everyone else is handling this other then Vegeta and Junior before moving on with the story. So please bear with me for the next three chapters for I promise you that later on in the story things will be earlier to follow, as all of the character as the story gets closer to finishing. Hope you enjoy.

Krillin arrive back shortly after saying goodbye to Junior he walked inside to see everyone sitting there looking very worried.

"Krillin," said Chi-Chi. "I'm glad to see that you are alright."

"Thanks to Gohan," said Krillin.

"What?" asked both Chi-Chi and Goku.

"Long story. Basically as I was looking around I came upon this namic village that was being attacked by Frieza and his men. When they took aim on Dende here I raced down and grabbed him. Frieza soon had his men chasing after me and they were catching up pretty quickly when Gohan showed up and killed them," explained Krillin. "I've been talking to him ever since a few minutes ago where he took off."

"You didn't bring him back?" asked Goku.

"Goku, I have just formed a friendship with him and take my word for it he is powerful. He could have easy killed me but he didn't. He actually warn me on a great many thing such as who to avoid. I also got a lot of facts lot of him."

Krillin went on to explain all that he had learned about Gohan but most importantly he explained what Gohan said about fighting and how he lost his memory.

"He thinks I did it!" said Goku.

"Yes, however Goku I don't think that is the cause of his anger and I don't think it was Vegeta either. You didn't hear the venom in his voice as he spoke your sayain name. It was cold and unforgiving almost like he had these feelings for a while now," explain Krillin.

"I have to go see him!" yelled Goku.

"You can't!" yelled Krillin blocking the door to the ship. "I gave Gohan my word I would tell you to stay away from him. Listen Goku I want Gohan back as much as you do but right now we need to allow Gohan to figure out who he truly is on his own. I saw what I remember of him today for a few minutes. Vegeta hasn't completely destroyed him yet and I don't think he will! Just let Gohan come to you, not the other way around. If anything you are going to push him farther away."

Goku walked away angry and Krillin headed to his room on the ship and sat there. He didn't know how long he could keep Goku from talking to Gohan again. Krillin hated to admit it but he was proud of Gohan and how much he had change. He wasn't the broken frighten little kid anymore and that allow him to fight and understand things much better. However Krillin was also worried that unless they did something soon Gohan might be pulled farther away from them once again. He thought very hard about it and knew that if anyone could help Gohan it would be Piccolo and that meant they had to hurry and wish him back if they were going to save Gohan before it was too late.

Meanwhile Chi-Chi had walked to her room where she saw Goku standing there worried and sad. She slowly walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Goku turned and face her and could see that she was also feeling the same he did.

"We will get him back Goku, you'll see," said Chi-Chi.

"I failed him Chi-Chi!" said Goku. "I wasn't there for him when he needed me most."

"Goku you are a wonderful father and I know deep down that Gohan knows that."

"I allow him to be kidnap three times ever since I brought him to Master Roshi's. I failed him over and over again."

"Goku, those weren't your fault and Gohan knows that. You'll see when we get him back he will tell you the same thing. You did everything you could to protect him Goku. You were even willing to die to protect him in the end."

"Still I have failed Chi-Chi. I have to talk to him."

"Goku... I want to talk to Gohan as well, but we have tried that and it didn't work. Now we have to do what Krillin says."

Goku nodded and hugged Chi-Chi against him. He could only hope that she was right. Chi-Chi also didn't know for sure what was going to happen but she knew that Gohan was still within Junior somewhere. She had seen it when he told her to leave in order to insure that she survive.

'Gohan... I hope that you return to us soon,' thought Chi-Chi. 'Your father and I need you now more then ever.'

So that night Goku, Chi-Chi and Krillin all sat in their rooms wishing and hoping that they would be able to help Gohan and soon.

A/N: More to come.


	14. Chapter 14

1A/N: As you recall this chapter is focus on Dende and Piccolo. Hope you enjoy it. This chapter along with the next will most likely be very short, but chapter 16 should be much longer.

Dende sat in the room that had been given to him by his new friends Krillin, Chi-Chi and Goku and sat. He knew that his friends and family were suffering and that those monster out there were killing most of the namic race.

He thought back to all those times he and his brother would run along the village and just laugh and have a good time with the elder. He remember his dream of one day seeing Guru again. The leader of his race and his father as well. He also wonder how Nail was holding up.

He didn't remember much about either of them other then that Nail was the guard to Guru and he was one of the few who actually was a powerful fighter on the planet.

Dende remember the peace that once was on his planet. How his people didn't have to worry if a monster would show up at their doors and demand things from them. Where namics could live in peace and happiness. Namic was not a fighting planet. It was peaceful and many of the namic here were either not very powerful or didn't know how to fight. They would rather gather information in order to understand things much easy then other races. Even Dende was gifted with the ability to heal his fellow namics, not that he had used this ability much considering until a little while ago there was no destruction on the planet.

He knew that it was due to the 7 mystical balls that the villages on the planet held onto unless the great dragon Porunga was needed to make three wishes. Dende didn't know much about the dragon balls as they were called outside the basics on how to summon the dragon. In a way he sort of wished to grow up and help Guru like Nail did in order to maybe learn the great mystery but it seem that was not going to happen.

Dende walked out of his room and outside. He looked at the land and sigh. Things were never going to be the same ever again. He almost wished he could find the dragon balls and wish that things would return to normal.

Meanwhile in other world Piccolo was sitting by the tree watching as the others finished off their last bit of training before the would start learning what Goku had. He sigh a long sigh and wonder when he was going to be wished back in order to help Gohan.

All he was able to do right now due to the powers he had due to being connect to Kami was to send images and memories into Gohan's mind as he rested and hope that it would stir something up. Unfortunately it seem that was moving at a much slower pace then it needed too but at least he was making some progress. He had watched as Gohan not only stopped killing an innocent namic due to the image of him before he had died but he also saw Gohan save Krillin and the namic child named Dende.

He also heard everything that Gohan said and heard as well the venom on Gohan's voice when he spoke about his father. He knew that it must have been there long before Gohan was taken by Raditz.

"Everything alright Piccolo," asked King Kei walking over.

"You know as well as I do that it isn't. While I sit here waiting for you too start training me like you did Goku, Gohan slips further and further away. The memories and images aren't working fast effort. I have to talk to him and soon!" stated Piccolo with a note of urgency in his voice.

"I know Piccolo but you must understand..."

"Spare me the lecture and just hurry up. We are running out of time and I won't linger here forever. I would even be willing to talk and listen to Kami if it could mean that I can save Gohan from not only Vegeta and Frieza but also from himself."

With that Piccolo walked away angry that there was very little that he could do in order to help Gohan.

"Hang on kid," said Piccolo. "I'll be there soon!"

A/N: Alright so there is Piccolo and Dende. Yes Piccolo is going to be returning very soon. Well more is on the way.


	15. Chapter 15

1A/N: Ok this is the thoughts and how Frieza is being affected. After this the story will continue onwards and I am sorry for how short this chapter will be. I just needed to get everyone character into focus. Well on with the story.

Frieza return to his ship mad that his men had failed to return to him after dealing with that little men that had shown up and rescue that young namic child from him. Zarbon and Dodoria walked behind him quietly as always.

"Zarbon! Dodoria!" yelled Frieza.

"Yes Lord Frieza?" asked Zarbon.

"I want the two of you to find out what happen to my men," order Frieza. "And don't not return without answers!"

"As you wish Frieza," said Dodoria as Zarbon and him walked away.

Frieza looked at the four dragon balls he had manage to get already. Only three more and then everything would be ready for him to wish for eternal life. He was going to make sure that Lord Frieza was the strongest being in the universe for all time.

He knew that Vegeta was somewhere near by having sense his powers earlier on but she wasn't sure where and he also knew that where Vegeta is, Junior was bond to be. Frieza had to admit there was something about the kid power. It was much stronger the any sayain he had ever met at his age. In fact his powers almost rival Vegeta's.

He sat there in his little floating throne and waited for the return of Zarbon and Dodoria. Soon only a few hours passed and they return bowing in front of him.

"What did you find out?" asked Frieza.

"They have been destroyed my lord," said Zarbon.

"What!" yelled Frieza. "By who?"

"We are unsure although we belevie it to be either Vegeta or his brat," stated Dodoria. "What would you like us to do Lord Frieza?"

"Nothing... yet. They'll have to come to us if the want the dragonballs and that is where we will strike," said Frieza as he turned around to face the window. "You are dismissed."

Zarbon and Dodoria got up and left Frieza chambers and Frieza smiled a cruel unforgiving smile.

"Well Vegeta... once I remove the two of you there will be no more sayain left and my war against them will finally be over with. Ha, ha, ha," laughed Frieza as the night slowly began to end.

A/N: Next chapter will be up soon.


	16. Chapter 16

1When Junior finally awoke he saw that his father had already left. He found this odd but didn't think much about it. He slowly ate his morning meal and wonder what he was to do until his father got back. Since nothing came to him outside training he decided to sit back and watch the clouds roll by.

He was glad that he didn't feel that all to annoying energy level of Kakkarot coming towards him and he knew that Krillin must have told him his message. He sat there thinking about a bunch of different things. His dreams, what he told Krillin, Frieza, but of all things he thought about his father.

Meanwhile as Junior sat there thinking, Vegeta was heading off to find another dragonball. He soon saw Frieza and his men. He notice that there was a shorter number then he saw the day before. He wonder if Kakkarot could be behind this. He hid from view knowing he didn't have the power to destroy Frieza yet. His eyes fell onto Dodoria and Zarbon and the dragonballs the carried.

"Rats! They already have four," whisper Vegeta.

He watched and was about to leave when he saw Dodoria scouter go off. He wonder if they had seen him. He watched as Dodoria placed the dragonballs on the ground and turned to face the direction he was in.

Dodoria soon flew over towards him and Vegeta barely had enough time to dodge the blast that had been thrown at him. Vegeta took off knowing he couldn't very well fight here. He soon landed in a open area and watched as Dodoria landed as well.

"Now Vegeta, you didn't think Frieza would allow you to live after what you have done did you?" asked Dodoria.

Vegeta glared at him. He knew he had signed his own death when he went against Frieza that was the main reason why he wanted the dragonballs to prevent that from happening.

"And not only are you going to suffer for this outrage but also your son," said Dodoria.

Dodoria knew she had hit a nerve because Vegeta eyes showed deep anger at that statement. He soon charged at Dodoria and Dodoria laughed as they fought. Vegeta soon was knocked back but instead of becoming angry he began laughing.

"I hardly see what is so funny?" asked Dodoria.

"You will be surprise!" said Vegeta as he focus his power level to begin rising.

Dodoria watched the numbers begin to go higher and higher up. Soon the numbers were going off the charts. Soon Dodoria scouter blew up due to the power level and he stared at Vegeta in shock.

"How is that possible?" stated Dodoria taking a few steps back.

Vegeta laughed a cruel laugh and felt a power level head towards him and he knew that it was Junior. Dodoria also seem to have notice it and looked in that direction as Junior flew in and stop above them.

Junior hover above his father and saw that he was fighting Dodoria. He very slowly landed beside him and wonder what was going on.

"Stay out of this Junior!" commanded Vegeta.

"Huh?" asked Junior.

"This pink freak is mine!"

Junior nodded before taking off again knowing he would only be in the way if he stayed there as they fought. He soon felt Krillin power level and headed off in that direction.

Dodoria looked at Vegeta and wonder why he had sent away his son. Was he really that powerful. Dodoria didn't have time to think about it as he was attack. He tried to power-up and Dodoria knew that with Vegeta scouter he didn't stand a chance.

"Hey Vegeta... why don't you give me your scouter and I might just spare your life," said Dodoria.

Vegeta grabbed his scouter and toss it onto the ground. Dodoria looked at him and wonder what he was up too. Right when he was about to grab it Vegeta smashed it with his foot.

"What?" asked Dodoria stepping away. "Why would you do a thing like that?"

"That's easy. I don't need a scouter to find what I want," laughed Vegeta.

Vegeta charge towards Dodoria and manage to knock him back with a fierce punch to the left side of the face. Dodoria slowly got up and was knocked back to the ground once again. No matter what he tried nothing seem to work and Vegeta still manage to have the upper hand.

Every blast, kick and punch sent deep fear throughout all of Dodoria's body. He knew if he didn't think of something soon, he was a goner. Dodoria then thought of something that might get Vegeta to spare him.

"Wait Vegeta! Don't you want to know what happen to your planet?" asked Dodoria.

"What are you talking about?" asked Vegeta stopping in front of Dodoria.

"You think that it was a meteor. that destroy your home but actually it was Frieza. He saw how powerful your people were becoming and fear that one day you would surpassed him. So when you were away on a mission with Nappa and Raditz, he blew it up."

Vegeta stood there for a minute and began laughing.

"So that what happen... well thanks for the info but..." said Vegeta as he smiled evilly towards Dodoria.

"No... No... Vegeta... Don't..." begged Dodoria.

Vegeta ignored Dodoria and sent a blast strong effort to kill him. Dodoria body lied there broken and defeated and Vegeta smiled. Now all he had to do was deal with Zarbon, gather the remaining dragonballs, wish for immorality and then destroy Frieza.


	17. Chapter 17

1Meanwhile Junior had headed off to see Krillin and saw him sitting outside his ship with his friends. Dende was sitting off from everyone and Junior could tell he felt out of place. Kakkarot and the woman who claimed to be Junior's mother was sitting talking quietly to one another.

Junior eyes fell onto a picture she was holding against her. He looked at it to see it was a picture of a her, Kakkarot and a little boy in front of them looking happy.

'That must be their son,' thought Junior. 'I really should get going... it wouldn't be wise to be seen here right now. I best get back to the base before my father returns.'

Junior sense his father and knew that he was still in battle. Now Junior knew that his father tended to drag the battle out far longer then it was needed. He also knew that cause behind this was his pride. He loved to show how he was superior to everyone.

Junior soon took a seat out of sight and watched as everyone just sat around talking or staring at the sky. Every so often Junior would look at the picture. He couldn't understand why he felt connected to it and why it was bugging him.

Just then Kakkarot and the woman who Junior overheard was named Chi-Chi get up and head into the ship. Dende and Krillin stood out there and Junior slowly walked over to them. He sneaked up on Krillin and tapped his shoulder. Krillin was about to yell out and Junior cover his mouth.

"Relax alright! It's me Junior," said Junior.

Junior saw Krillin calm down and he uncover his mouth and stepped back. Krillin turned and faced him while Dende headed over.

"Don't do that kid," whisper Krillin.

"Kid?" whisper Junior?

"Oh sorry... it's a nickname that I used to call my friend Gohan, ever heard of him?"

"No. Should I have?"

"No most likely not. He disappear a while ago. He is Goku's kid."

"Goku?"

"You call him Kakkarot."

"Oh I see. So the he lost his son, I guess he is as weak as my father says he is."

"Well I wouldn't know... but Gohan was kidnapped from us three times in fact. The first time by a sayain named Raditz. Do you know him?"

"Well sort of. I've heard of him. Who were the other two the kidnap the kid?"

"Well the second time it was by a namic named Piccolo."

"What?" asked Dende.

"He used to be evil but he changed his ways during the fight with Raditz. He took Gohan to train him. In the end he even ended up dying saving Gohan. Are you okay, Junior?" asked Krillin?

"Did you just say Piccolo?" asked Junior hoping he heard things wrong.

"Yeah why?"

"No reason," said Junior as he felt his father finishing up his fight. "Listen meet me tomorrow on the island where we were yesterday after midnight. I'll be there but only till around 2ish."

With that Junior took off heading back to base. He could feel his father battle coming to a close. He knew if he speeded up he could get to the base with time to spare but he knew he couldn't allow anyone especially his father or Frieza to sense him. He took every shortcut he knew. He could feel his father battle come to a close and knew at this rate he wouldn't get there in time.

Even though he knew he could get caught he allowed himself to gather more speed. He was soon there but he felt his father wasn't far behind him. He quickly caught his breath and took a seat against the rocks in the opposite way that his father was coming and hoped Vegeta had no idea that he was somewhere else.

Vegeta landed in only two minutes after Junior had got back and Junior got up and pretended to dust dirt off of him. He walked over and made sure to make it look like he hadn't rised his power level.

"Where were you?" asked Vegeta?"

"What do you mean?" asked Junior.

Vegeta waited till Junior was in front of him before he drew back a punch and hit Junior to the ground. He then walked over to him and picked him up by the front of his amour.

"Father?" asked Junior who was confused and scared.

"I will not have you lying to me Junior! Do you understand me! Now where were you?" asked Vegeta.

"I went out for a flight. I wanted to see what was going on with Kakkarot."

"Yet I remember telling you to return to the base! Did I not?"

"Yes... but..."

"So you disobey me even though I was only doing what I could to insure your protected. Do you have any idea the power level you sent off when you race back here!"

"Father... I..."

Vegeta dropped Junior who fell to the ground with a thud. Junior pushed himself onto his feet and wonder what was going to happen.

"I am only going to say this one more time and you best understand it!" yelled Vegeta. "You are my son and I am also your royal prince and hair to the sayain throne! That means that, you are to obey my every order. If I tell you to return to our base you are to return here without question and if you so much as ever lie to me again, a punch will be the least of your worries."

Junior had never seen his father that angry again. He knew felt confused, his mind was screaming that a father would never harm his son like that but he knew he was just shocked that of the reaction. Junior couldn't find his voice so he nodded his head knowing now that there would be no way for him to meet up with Krillin and Dende now.

Vegeta saw the sad looked on Junior's face and assume it was because of what he said. He signed a long and heavy sign before stepping in front of Junior and getting down so he was at eye level.

"Junior... I'm sorry," said Vegeta. "I overreacted because I was worried and scared you would get caught and to have you lie to me just made it worst. Junior, I'm your father and I order you around when I feel it is for your own safety."

"I understand father and I'm sorry," said Junior.

"Alright. Now get some rest. I'll take first watch tonight."

"Alright sir."

So Junior headed to his bed and wonder if he could actually afford to see Krillin and Dende tonight or if he should just stay at the base.

A/N: Alright I have a poll for all the reviewers. Do you think that Junior should:

A- Go and meet Krillin and Dende

B- Or stay and not go and see them

They story can work with either way and I wanted to know what you think he should do. Review and I will have the outcome of the poll up in 5 days. However if nobody votes I will end up choosing. Take care.


	18. Chapter 18

1A/N: The votes are in and I am sorry about the lateness. My computer crash with all my saved work and I had to rewrite this chapter. The next chapter will be about the Ginyu force.

Vegeta watched as Junior tossed and turned in his sleep. He also knew that this wasn't the first time that he had done this. Vegeta wonder what was it that Junior was dreaming about and why was it bugging him so much.

The cold night air nipped around Vegeta as the long hours of the night grew closer and closer to a close. Like always the planet felt dead during the night. Ever since they got here, anything that had ever occur was always during the day.

However that didn't mean that nothing ever would. Frieza would not stay as quiet as he was now for long. It shocked Vegeta that he was so quiet for as long as he has. He knew by now Zarbon and Frieza must know of Dodoria's failure and his death.

Vegeta crack a cold smile and knew that it was only a matter of time till he did the same to Frieza. Vegeta was going to make him pay for all he had done to him and his race. The lost of his father, his men and the power that they once held within the universe was going to be revenge.

Vegeta could feel will power feeding him with the needed energy and power to complete his quest but he pushed it away. He couldn't afford having Frieza know his location. Soon his swift was over and Vegeta went to wake up Junior.

Junior was once again having a strange memory of him running though a forest and stopping in front of a simple little house. He soon saw that this house looked a great deal like the house in the picture he saw when he visit Krillin and the others.

He then watch as he headed back into the forest and saw the namic standing there. He stared at the namic and wonder how is it that he knew the man that kidnaped Kakkarot kid? This just didn't make any sense.

"Gohan," said Piccolo. "What is your mission?"

'Mission? What is going on here?' asked Junior in his mind.

Just when Junior was about to ask what is going on he heard a voice that sound like him.

"To prepare for the arrival of the sayains!" said the voice who turned out to be actually Junior.

"Let's go back," was all the piccolo said before the memory ended.

Junior awoke and saw his father standing there looking over at him. He slowly got up and stood beside Vegeta. Vegeta glanced at Junior and knew that he had just awoken from a nightmare of some kind. The only thing was he never said anything, so Vegeta never gave them much thought. Vegeta slowly walked away and began to head to sleep.

Junior waited until he was sure his father was asleep and looked at the sky. He knew that Krillin and most likely Dende where waiting for him but he glanced over to Vegeta and wonder if he should take such a huge risk.

He slowly raised himself off the ground and headed off in the direction to where he knew Krillin and Dende would be. He soon got to the place and saw Krillin and Dende were there.

"I can't stay long," said Junior. "My father found out that I have been seeking around his back and lets just say if he finds me gone again, I might as well plan to be in a lot of pain."

"You mean, he would actually attack you," said Krillin.

"How do you think I got this bruise?"

Krillin could see the mark that he assume was left by Vegeta and turned away.

"Dende?" asked Junior as he took a seat beside him.

"Yeah?" asked Dende.

"Can you tell me what is so important about the dragonballs?"

"You don't know."

"Not really. My father hasn't said much about them."

"When all seven of the dragonballs are brought together they allow the person who brought them together to call upon the dragon the lives within the balls. Then the dragon will grant the person a total of three wishes before returning to the balls and scattering them across the land, where they are turned to stone for a year in order to insure they are not used over and over again by the same person for no reasons."

"And the balls will grant any wish?"

"As far as I know yeah, of course the balls aren't used very often because we believe it to be wrong to alter things unless there is no choice in the matter."

"Oh I see. Maybe gathering them isn't such a great idea after all."

"What do you mean?"

"My father has already hidden one away. I would tell you where but I don't think that is wise for either of us."

"You mean your father is after them too!"

"Yeah. He says he wants to use them to destroy Frieza and take his place back as the world strongest being alive."

Krillin walked over and took a seat beside Junior who was sitting there, once again in deep tought.

"So what about you?" asked Krillin?

"What about me?" asked Junior turning his attention to Krillin.

"Why do you want the dragonballs?"

"I don't know to be honest. Before it was just to please my father but now well..."

"Yes?"

"I have this feeling like there is someone I want to bring back someone."

"Who do you want to bring back?"

"The namic I keep seeing in my dreams. The odd thing is he goes by the name of Piccolo as well."

Krillin stare at Junior and knew that somehow Piccolo must still be looking after Gohan even after he had been killed.

"Junior..." began Krillin. "In these dreams what else do you see?"

"Huh?" asked Junior. "Why do you ask?"

"Because... I help you out if I can."

"Nothing really. Just images but the pass by so quickly I can barely recognize them."

So Junior sat there and soon saw morning would be approcing. He also knew his father was never one to sleep in so he got up and turned to face Dende and Krillin.

"I best be going. I'll visit again when I get the chance, oh and Dende," said Junior.

"Yeah?" asked Dende.

"I have never kill a namic and I don't plan on starting any time soon. You have my word."

With that Junior flew away and Dende nodded knowing that Junior was speaking the truth. Dende turned to Krillin and the two of them took to the air as well, and headed back to the ship.

Meanwhile Junior had manage to get only a few feet away from his base when someone got in front of him. Junior came to a dead stop hoping that it wasn't his father. Junior sense out the power and knew it wasn't his father. It was Zarbon.

A/N: There you go. Like I said sorry about this taking so long to get up. My computer crash for like the second time and I have only just been able to finish this chapter. More will be up soon.


	19. Chapter 19

1A/N: This chapter will be quite long, and for those who want Piccolo back he plays a big part in this chapter, however it will be a bit longer before he is alive again. Well on with the story.

Junior stared at Zarbon and could feel his cold, unforgiving glare on him. He knew that he was no match for Zarbon since his father told him how strong Zarbon was. He got into a fighting stance and stared at him.

"So you really are here with your father," said Zarbon.

"What did you expect?" asked Junior.

"You so much like your father. Someone who doesn't know his place."

"His place? What are you talking about?"

"Yes. Ever since your father came into the picture I have had to work harder then ever to insure that I am one of Frieza's top warriors. Every time your father comes back he comes back stronger then ever and I have to work harder to prove myself."

"And that is our fault how? We are sayains! We are born fighters, with each fight that we are in we become stronger then ever."

"That is why I plan to destroy you now in order to prevent you from overpowering me one day. Oh and don't worry your father will suffer the same faith very soon."

Junior barely had any time to power up as Zarbon charged at him knocking him back into a cliff near by. Junior pushed himself up and charged at Zarbon throwing blast and blast at Zarbon. Zarbon easily dodge most of the blast and flew closer to him and punch Junior sending him back.

Junior's amour was slowly being destroy bit by bit. The pain was beginning to affect him. Try as he might the cuts were beginning to slow him down and he was barely able to dodge the punches, kicks and blasts that Zarbon threw at him. Soon Zarbon blast Junior into the water.

Junior tried to pull himself to the surface but he felt himself growing heavier by the second. It wasn't long till Junior began to sink further and further into the cold water. Just when Junior was about to die he felt someone pull him out and tossed him over to the shore.

Junior coughed and pulled himself up. When he was on his hands and knees he felt Zarbon's elbow hit his back. He screem out in pain. He was still quite a distance from the camp, so he knew it would take a while for his father to arrive.

'I have to stay alive until my dad can get here,' thought Junior. 'Come on body, don't give up on me now.'

'Gohan!' came a voice inside his mind.

'Who are you?'

'You know who I am. It's Piccolo.'

'Piccolo?'

'Yes. Gohan I can help you but you have to let me.'

'How can I do that?'

'Clear your mind. Hurry Gohan!'

Junior never wonder why when Piccolo's voice called him Gohan he didn't mind it. He just did as he was ask and calm his mind. While he was doing this both Vegeta and Goku were flying towards him.

Junior could feel this force will him and take control over him. He then placed two figure near his forehead and gather in energy. Zarbon was distracted by the two power levels that were on their way here that he wasn't watching Junior.

Vegeta and Goku arrive at the extra same time and glared at each other before turning to look at Junior who had finished powering up the attack. Vegeta couldn't remember where he had seen the attack but Goku knew that it was the special beam cannon, one of Piccolo's best attacks.

Zarbon turned away from Vegeta and Goku and turned to face Junior who to his shock had power up quite an attack. Zarbon began flying towards him. Junior waited till he saw that Zarbon was only a few feet away before yelling "Special beam cannon!". The attack hit Zarbon pushing him back.

Junior then felt his energy disappear and collapsed on the shore where he stood. Zarbon had flown back and aim a blast at Junior. Both Vegeta and Goku reacted and flew towards Zarbon. Vegeta attack Zarbon, while Goku landed beside Junior.

Goku picked up Junior and looked to see Vegeta was busy fighting Zarbon. When he was sure Vegeta wasn't looking he slowly flew away with Junior in his arms. Now Vegeta soon glance over and saw that both Goku and Junior were gone and he felt his anger get the better of him. Vegeta turned to Zarbon who had turn into a hideous toad creature and destroy him. He then began to sense out for his son power level but he couldn't seem to find it.

"Blast! He is probley to weak to send out one right now," said Vegeta as he continue to look.

Now as Vegeta had killed Zarbon, Goku had manage to arrive back at his ship and enter into it.

"Goku, thank heaven you're alright!" said Chi-chi as she enter the room where Goku was.

However when she got there she dropped the plate she had been drying. The crash was the only sound in the room as Chi-chi slowly walked over and looked at Gohan.

"Goku... what happen to him?" asked Chi-chi. "My poor baby."

Goku didn't say anything as he placed Junior on their bed. Now Krillin had just gotten back from visiting Guru where he had dropped off Dende and return with the number one star dragonball and place it in the ship.

"What's going on?" asked Krillin.

Chi-chi looked at Krillin and then turned away and Krillin saw the looked of pure sadness mixed with pure horror. He slowly walked over thinking the worse about Goku but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that it was Junior lying there.

Junior had deep cuts and scrapes all over his body. His outfit was full of cuts and was stained with blood marks. His left eye was swollen and turning a deep purple color. Krillin soon snapped out of it and quickly grabbed the first-aid kit.

He returned and handed it to Goku, along with another outfit that belong to him. Since Junior was close to his size he figure that it might fit him. Goku slowly began removing Junior's amour and what remain of his outfit. He then began to put on the outfit given to him by Krillin, while bandages the cuts and scrapes.

Goku could hear Chi-chi whimpering behind him and it took every will power in him not to break down as well. Soon Junior was all patch up and Goku wrapped the blanket around him, before entering into the other room where his eyes fell on the dragonball.

Krillin nodded and went to hide it just incase Junior awoke and saw it. He then return to the table and saw Goku was holding Chi-chi against him, allowing her to cry into his shoulder.

"What happen to him?" asked Krillin.

"Well when I got there Vegeta..." began Goku.

"You mean Vegeta did that," asked Krillin remembering how Gohan said that Vegeta had hit him earlier because he was going around his back.

"No. He was fighting some blue skin creature with green hair before he was knocked out."

"Please don't tell me, you just took him!"

"Yeah why?"

"Goku, right now he isn't Gohan."

"What are you talking about?"

"He believes himself to be Junior. When he wakes up and finds out a) that he is somewhere he doesn't know and b) to find out you kidnaped him he will lose it. He could end up getting more hurt then ever trying to escape."

"I don't even think he can move right now."

"Do you think that will stop him? Considering you have never been the type to sit back and let your wounds heal."

"He has a point Goku," said Chi-chi her voice was weak and full of fear.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Goku turning to Krillin.

"I don't know. All I do know if you try to stop him from leaving he will just keep trying. You won't be able to hold him here forever. He is stronger then he looks. He doesn't remember any of us. He is just getting to know me again, and he can't stand you," said Krillin trying to talk some sense into Goku.

"But that's the thing Krillin. He used the special beam cannon right before he was knocked out," said Goku.

"So?" asked Krillin.

"Isn't that technique used by Piccolo?" asked Chi-chi.

"Yes it is," said Krillin. "Not that it means anything."

"What do you mean Krillin. You told me that Piccolo had train Gohan after I was killed," said Goku.

"He was," said Krillin.

"Then if he is remembering Piccolo then maybe he is regaining his past," said Chi-chi reading Goku's mind.

"Exactly!" said Goku.

"I'm sorry to say but it might not be that simple," said Krillin but stopped when he saw the confused looks. "Gohan told me he has seen Piccolo in his dreams for a while now, but he can't recall how he knows him. I have this feeling and I know it might sound crazy but I believe Piccolo might be feeding him memories of the two of them together while he is asleep in order to help him. This could just be Piccolo fighting though him."

Goku was about to say something but he knew that it was possible. He looked over to Junior who lied there broken and defeated. He then got up and walked over to the window and said "I won't lose my son again Krillin."

Krillin just shook his head and said "Goku, keep this in mind. If you push Gohan to far, you could lose him and this time for good." With that Krillin walked away and into the other room, along with Chi-chi who wanted to get something to calm her down.

A few hours passed and Junior soon found himself in a ship he didn't regonize. He pulled himself up so that he was sitting on the side of the bed. He looked at him to see he was wearing an outfit similar to Krillin and Kakkarot. He then also saw the bandages. He then looked in the near by mirror and saw that his left eye was swollen and purple.

"I have to get out of here," said Junior not knowing where he was.

Junior pulled himself up so he was standing and felt like every muscle gave out on him as he did so. He quickly gripped onto the dresser that was beside the bed and began making his way to the door.

When he got there taking a few ten minute which should have only took him a matter of a couple of seconds he found that it wasn't lock and that it just opened. He pulled himself out of the room and rested against the wall. Every bone in his body ached. He could barely move without feeling like he would fall unconscious again.

He forced himself to keep going and he knew he would have to move away from the wall. So he did so and when he had taken only a few steps outwards he fell onto the floor causing a loud bang to be heard.

Now Goku, Chi-chi and Krillin all heard this and came running out. They saw Junior on the floor trying to push himself up. They watched as Junior had done so and began to take a few more steps. His bandages were beginning to fall off and he was about to fall again when Goku steady him.

Junior looked over to see that it was Goku had grabbed him and he pushed him away and fell backward. Goku was about to help him when Junior pushed his hand away and glared at him.

"Don't touch me!" yelled Junior.

"Gohan..." began Goku.

"MY NAME IS JUNIOR! I AM THE SON OF PRINCE VEGETA OF THE SAYIAN RACE. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Junior as he pushed himself up again and began making his way to the door when he was about to fall again but this time he was grabbed by Krillin.

"Krillin?"

"Here," said Krillin placing Junior arm around his shoulder and lifting him up. "Lean onto me. I'll take you back to Vegeta."

"What?" asked Junior. "Don't you think that I am this Gohan kid as well?"

"I don't think, I know who you are, and personally I know that you won't stop trying to escape as long as you are here and I would rather help you then see you get more injured then before. Just tell me the way and I will take you there."

Junior stared at Krillin and nodded. He was lead outside by Krillin and he sense for his father's power level and pointed to where it was. Krillin nodded and looked back at Goku and knew he was going to follow him.

Junior also notice this and knew in his weaken state he was no match for anyone. He could feel some of his cuts reopening and he began to see the stains on his outfit.

"I will hand your father some more bandages when we get to him, so he can fix you up. Oh and you can keep the outfit. I have tons more," said Krillin.

"This is your's?" asked Junior.

"Yeah, your amour was badly destroy and we had to remove it in order to bandages you up. So I gave you that since I figure it would fit you."

"Thanks."

It wasn't long before Krillin had got to Vegeta and saw him glaring at Krillin. Junior looked at his father and slowly pushed himself away from Krillin and used the little energy he had to hover in place.

"Father, this is Krillin. He help me return here. I don't think I could gotten here alone," said Junior making sure he was mostly in front of Krillin.

"Are you alright?" asked Vegeta still glaring at Krillin.

"I've been better."

Vegeta flew over and quickly took Junior in his arms and Krillin then handed him some bandages and some peroxide.

"The peroxide will clean the cuts out and make it so they can heal faster and not become infected," explain Krillin when Vegeta gave him a look of confused as to what was in the bottle. "You just have to put a bit on the cut and it will do it's job. However just to let you know it tends to sting quite a bit."

"My son can handle pain," said Vegeta. "And thanks."

"Your welcome. I told Goku... I mean Kakkarot that taking him wasn't a good idea," said Krillin and notice that Junior had fallen to sleep. "He might not be your son Vegeta but it is clear that you care for him as if he was."

Vegeta stared at Krillin before replying in a very light whisper, "He might not be of my blood, but he will always be my son." Krillin had barely heard what Vegeta said but nodded and then turned to see Goku had shown up.

"Come on Goku," said Krillin.

"Not without Gohan!" yelled Goku. "I would sooner die then leave him."

"That can be arranged!" came a voice.

Krillin, Goku, and Vegeta looked up to see 5 people standing there.

"Who are they?" asked Krillin.

"The Ginyu force!" said Vegeta.

A/N: Well here is where the chapter ends. The next chapter will most likely be not as long. More on the way.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I'm sorry everyone for the very very long wait but I kept having one problem after another. I am going to be updating this story a bit more, so don't be surprise if the next chapter is up very soon. Well I know you have had a long wait and I won't keep you waiting much longer. On with the chapter.

Everything was quiet as the Ginyu force took their posses together. Goku and Krillin looked very confused and turned to Vegeta to see he was looking around. Krillin could tell by looking at Vegeta that they were not his friends.

"Why hello Vegeta," said the small green member of the Ginyu Force.

"You look surprise to see us," replied the blue one.

"Actually I'm not surprise that a snake like Frieza would call on you guys for help," said Vegeta

"You of all people should have more respect for him Vegeta," said the purple member.

Vegeta, Goku and Krillin quickly dodge a blast that was aimed at them and landed on the ground. Vegeta turned to Goku and Krillin and knew the only way they were going to get out of her alive is by working together.

"If you have any plans for a future you better do as I say," said Vegeta.

"Why should I listen to you?" asked Goku. "You took my son from me and poison his head with lies."

"I did what I had too. He's safer with me anyway."

"Yeah, this is safe."

"Will you two knock it off. This is no time to be fighting," said Krillin.

Just then more blast were thrown at them and Vegeta, Goku and Krillin took to the air and began flying away as fast as they could.

"Vegeta who exactly are they?" asked Krillin.

"They are called the Ginyu force. They are Frieza top warrior and they are all equally powerful and dangerous. The small green one is named Guldo, the red one is Jeice, the blue is Burter, the human looking one is named Recoome and the purple one is their leader Captain Ginyu. Not many have ever survive from them," said Vegeta. "Here."

Vegeta, Goku and Krillin all landed on the ground and hid behind some rocks. The quickly lower their power levels and watched as five people flew past them. Vegeta let out a sigh and slowly looked to Junior.

"It won't be long before they return. We are just going to have to hope that Junior will be on his feet by then. If not I want you..." began Vegeta as he points to Krillin. "To take him and get out of here."

"His name isn't Junior. It's Gohan! He was name after my grandfather," yelled Goku.

"Listen you ever think that maybe Gohan doesn't want anything to do with you?" asked Vegeta. "I didn't turn the kid against you on my own. It was almost like he wanted nothing to do with you. Why else would he hate you and not Krillin or your wife."

"Gohan loved me!"

Krillin shook his head and turned to Junior who looked to be struggling with something in his dreams. Little did Krillin know that Junior was indeed struggling in his mind. He kept seeing memories that he couldn't understand. There were flashes of pain and fear. Flashes of some scared, shy little kid who cried out for his parents.

'That can't be me. My father would never allow me to act like that...' thought Gohan.

It was at that moment that Piccolo step clearly into Gohan's mind. Junior stood there and stared at him.

"Piccolo," said Junior.

"Yes. I don't have much time kid. You have to remember the truth," said Piccolo.

"What truth?"

"Look into your heart and you will find the answers."

With that Piccolo vanished and Junior began to look into his heart. It was at that moment everything came back to him. He really was Gohan. That was when Junior woke up.

A/N: Junior knows the truth. More on the way very soon. I promise.


	21. Chapter 21

A/n: Even though Gohan knows who he is I am still going to refer to him as Junior. On with the chapter.

Junior saw how Vegeta and Goku were agruing back and forth. He also saw Krillin was standing there trying to get them to stop.

"He's my son Vegeta! You poison his mind against me!" yelled Goku.

'That's not true...' thought Junior. 'He just made it for me to see the truth.'

"I didn't tell him anything outside that you hit him when he was with Nappa causing him to lose his memory. I let Junior make up his own mind on what he thinks of people. I didn't turn him against you. He did that on his own."

"Because he thinks I killed Nappa and..."

"Well didn't you?"

"Yes but..."

"But nothing," came Junior voice.

"Gohan," said Goku.

"Junior?" asked Vegeta.

"I know the truth now," said Junior as he pulled himself up and slowly made his way over. He then turned to Vegeta. "You are still my father."

"Gohan?" asked Goku.

"What he says is true. You were so blind. You never cared about me!"

"That's not true. I loved you. You're my son."

"Then how come you never saw that I was unhappy. I tried to tell you so many times but you never listen to me. I didn't want to go to the reunion but you made me. I wanted to stay home. If you loved me then why didn't you listen to me."

"Gohan..."

"Gohan nothing. I am happy as Junior! Vegeta at least listens to me. If I tell him something is bothering me or that I am confused or whatever. You just cared about what you wanted to hear. I might be your son in blood, but you will never ever be my father!"

With that Junior turned around and looked at Vegeta. Vegeta stood there and Junior knew he was thinking everything out.

"Junior... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," said Vegeta.

"It's okay. In many ways I should be thanking you. You have help me to see what I didn't want to face deep down," said junior as he shot one of the coldest glares at Goku.

"How is it that you can forgive him?" asked Goku. "He is responsible for Piccolo's death."

"Yes and for that I am sorry, but you wouldn't understand even if I told you,"said Vegeta. "Junior, I never origin wanted to hurt him."

"It's okay. I remember everything. The only bad thing about not being Gohan anymore is Piccolo but I have a feeling Piccolo will understand," said Junior.

"Gohan?" asked Krillin.

"It's honestly okay Krillin. You heard the hatred in my voice when I spoke of my..." began Junior looking at Goku.

Vegeta, Krillin and Goku all watched as Junior slowly got up and looked like he was going to take to the air. Vegeta however quickly placed his hand on Junior's shoulder.

"Father?" asked Junior.

"If this was any other time son I would let you go, but right now you are still quite weak from earlier and also the Ginyu Force in around here somewhere," said Vegeta.

Junior looked at Vegeta and slowly nodded. He then walked away and took a seat against the rocks. Goku was about to walk over but was stopped by Krillin.

"Goku, you are not helping anything," said Krillin. "Why did you bring Gohan to the reunion."

"Cause I wanted him to meet everyone," explain Goku.

"Did you know he didn't want to go?"

Goku fell silence and slowly looked away. Krillin knew that Goku had indeed knew and yet he still brought him.

"Why did you do it?" asked Krillin?

"I wanted him to get out for a while," said Goku.

"Why?"

"Cause he was always alone."

"So some people like being alone."

"Krillin he had no friends. We lived in the middle of nowhere."

"Goku... when are you going to learn you can't fix everything," said Krillin but looked to Junior, who was seated beside Vegeta now. "Look at Vegeta. True, he might not be the nicest guy in the world but it's clear that he loves him. Junior seems content with this. Maybe one day he will forgive you and you can retry your relationship with him, but for now you have to let Junior be."

"What about Chi-Chi?"

"I have a feeling Chi-Chi will still be part of Junior life but even if she isn't, I have a feeling she will understand and let him go."

"She nearly died when Gohan was taken the last time Krillin!"

Junior who had been last listening to Krillin and Goku jumped up when he heard this.

"What?" asked Junior. "What do you mean she nearly died?"

"When I told your mother you had been taken by Vegeta, she... she... almost died," said Goku.

Junior slowly let the information sink in. He had no idea he affected his mother that badly. He slowly turned away from Goku and sunk to the ground. Vegeta saw this and knew it was partially because of his injuries and because of everything that was happening. Vegeta quickly got up and knelt beside Junior. Vegeta was about to touch Junior when he took off into the air and took off at an alarming speed.

A/N: Well that's all for now. More on the way.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Well here is the next chapter. Gohan is no longer calling Goku his father anymore, just to tie up the confusion.

Junior raced as fast as he could towards where he remember the ship that Goku and his mother had used to travel here. He soon got there and slowly made his decent onto the ground. He looked at the space ship and remember how Goku had tried to keep him here against his wishes.

'Well it's not like he ever listen to me anyway,' thought Junior.

Junior slowly looked at the ship and wonder how he was suppose to get in it. It's wasn't like he could just blast it. He was already risking effort by taking off when the Ginyu Force was so close. He walked over to where he was sure the door open. He wished he could remember how Krillin open it. Just then Junior saw Piccolo for a split second.

"Piccolo?" asked Junior.

Just as Piccolo faded away Junior saw the door to the space ship beginning to open. Junior then jumped onto the platform and wonder if the word to close it was the same.

"Well only one way to find out," said Junior. "Piccolo!"

Very slowly the platform raised and Junior had to forced himself to keep his balance. His body still ache from his fight with Zarbon but Junior remember all his lesson on fighting and how sometimes you have to fight though pain.

When he got on the ship he looked around and saw Bulma with her back to him reading over something.

"Hello Bulma," said Junior.

Bulma jumped almost ten feet into the air but she very slowly turned to see it was Gohan standing there. She stared in confusion but went up to him.

"Gohan?" asked Bulma.

"It's Junior but yes. Where is my mom?" asked Junior.

"Over in the other room. So you remember everything?"

"Yes."

Junior knew Bulma would have more answers but he walked around her and went into the other room. He saw his mother sitting there not even aware of him yet. As he got closer he saw she was crying and looking at a picture of him when he was just a baby.

Junior slowly reached out and placed his hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder. Chi-Chi lightly wiped her eyes and turned to look expecting to see Goku but instead was Gohan. Chi-Chi got up and pulled Junior into the strongest hug she had given him. Junior was caught off-gaurd by this but he return the hug. He then took a seat beside his mother.

"Gohan?" asked Chi-Chi.

"It's Junior mom," said Junior.

"You remember me?"

"I remember everything thanks to Piccolo. He's been entering my mind for a while now and helping me figure it out."

"So why are you still going by Junior?"

Junior got up and forced himself to remain calm. His mother had no knowledge of what had happen and he had never had a problem with her. He turned and faced her.

"Because... Goku isn't my father!" said Junior.

"What do you mean?" asked Chi-Chi also getting up.

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

"Well... I guess I should start at the beginning. You see all that Vegeta told me was that Goku had made me lose my memory and killed Nappa. The thing is because I had no memory of Nappa or anything I couldn't very well hate Goku for that."

"But Krillin told us the way you spoke of him was with pure hatred."

"It was. You see Vegeta didn't completely wipe my mind. All he did was make it so I would forget everything. The thing was I could remember a hatred for Goku but I never could explain it, but now I can."

"Okay, why do you hate him?"

"Because all my life, he has never listen to me. I never wanted to go to the reunion. I wanted to stay home with you and read a book. I never wanted to go into the woods with him all those times before hand. If he had listen to me I might not have to worry about every time I enter into a fight that it could be my last, and now there is no way to go back to how I used to be."

"What do you mean?"

"I have killed people mom! I am no longer the innocent son that used to run to his room in order to do his studies. Maybe it would have been possible to go still be somewhat like I was if Piccolo had survive but now I can't. I could never be anything other then what you see now. I feel torn between two people. There is a little kid inside me who is crying out for his mother and wishing that his blood father would understand him and yet there is another part in me... a fighter who is now used to fighting battles pretty much alone."

"Junior, I should have found you sooner. Before you fought with Vegeta and Nappa."

"It's okay. Mom on a general scale I am glad Piccolo and Vegeta trained me. Now I'm not as scared of everything anymore, and also I feel happier. Piccolo and Vegeta might be hard teachers but they at least listen to me."

"So you still calling Vegeta your father?"

"Yes, him and Piccolo have been more of a father then Goku has been. Mom, I won't be returning with you guys. I can't. I have to go with Vegeta... the only thing I regret leaving is you, Krillin, my friends and Piccolo. Maybe one day I will return to Earth but I can't right now. It's much to painful to be there. Mom I'm worried though. I overheard Goku telling my dad that you nearly died when I was taken for the third time and I don't want to be the reason you end up dying."

Chi-Chi slowly got up and wrapped Junior into a tight embrace. Junior just stood there in the hug, this time not returning it. For the first time in a long time he felt safe in his mother strong embrace. He had almost forgotten that a long time ago before he was born she was named the strongest female fighter in the world. Junior couldn't help but thinking maybe it wasn't Goku where he got all his strength from. Maybe it had to do with his mother. He didn't know how much time had passed by as they stood there. Junior soon felt his body beginning to relax. It wasn't long before he had fallen to sleep in his mother's embrace.

Chi-Chi notice Junior steady and even breathing. She slowly looked to see Gohan was fast asleep. She also notice he wasn't in much shape then he was when he left. Chi-Chi lightly picked Junior up glad that she had been training since it helped a lot. She then placed him on the bed and patched him up as best as she could.

"Rest up Junior, and don't worry just knowing you are safe will be effort to keep me going. I guess I never saw your pain until now. Whatever you choose, I will always be proud of you," said Chi-Chi as she left the room.

A/N: Well there you go a mother/son moment. Yes this story is coming to a close. Just to let you know the whole Ginyu Force eposides where they are all killed is going to be skipped for this story because it doesn't work for the story. I will explain what happen to them though. More on the way.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Well here you go, Chapter 23. I decided the only Ginyu force member you will see the fight for is Captain Ginyu. However he doesn't change bodies with anyone. Also to answer patdav's question is that Junior is using that as an excuse. The true reason comes up later on. It's near the end. Well on with the chapter.

As Junior spoke with his mother the Ginyu Force had saw the power level and it wasn't long before they were where Goku, Vegeta and Krillin were. Despite the fact that Junior had disobey him Vegeta was not at all mad, for he knew you couldn't run forever from them.

The fight went the Ginyu Force had forced both Vegeta and Goku to fight together however because they both had different fighting styles and were unwilling to listen to each other it made the fights very hard to do.

Krillin did what he could but he knew compare to Goku and Vegeta he was no near their power levels. However the continue to fight. Vegeta had quickly killed Guldo since the other's couldn't seem to keep their plans at the back of their mind. Burter was killed with a combination of Goku and Vegeta. Krillin had manage to killed Jeice with a little help from Goku and Vegeta had killed Recoome. Now only one remained and that was Captain Ginyu himself.

"Not bad Vegeta, but where is the brat?" asked Captain Ginyu?

Vegeta growled and got ready for what he knew was going to be an extremely tough fight. Krillin followed his lead and as did Goku. However Goku wasn't playing any attention to the fight. He was lost in his train of thoughts.

'How can Gohan like Vegeta better?' asked Goku in his mind. 'I'm his father! I was the one who was there for him. All I did was try and make everything better for him."

"Kakkarot! Keep focus!" yelled Vegeta.

Just as the fight was beginning Junior had woken up and could feel his father's power level raising. He quickly got up to see once again he was bandaged up. His body still ache but not as much as it did before. He began walking towards the door when he saw Chi-Chi walk in.

"My dad is in trouble. I have to go," said Junior.

"I know. Junior... just be careful, and don't worry about me. I will be find. Just knowing you are safe is effort for now. Just promise me one day you will return again," said Chi-Chi.

"I promise."

"Okay, get going then. The door is already open for you to exit the ship."

Junior nodded and made his way to the exit when he was stopped by Chi-Chi voice once again.

"I'll be proud of you Junior. No matter what," said Chi-Chi in a soft voice.

"Thanks mom," said Junior as he took off faster then ever before.

Chi-Chi watched as Junior flew farther and farther away. She knew she was doing the right thing because she knew every parent knows that one day their children will leave to make their own life. Sure not many went as young as Junior, but although he was young he acted much more mature for someone his age. He was no longer the shy little boy she wake up every morning or made study for hours. No, he had change and in many ways for the better. However no matter how much he had change he was always going to be her son and that was really all that matter.

So as Chi-Chi sat in the ship thinking about Junior, Junior was making his way towards his father. When he was half way there he felt a sudden drop in his father's energy, along with Goku's and Krillin's. Now although Junior wanted nothing to do with Goku he wasn't about to let him die, so he began speeding up. When he got there he saw Captain Ginyu about to fire a blast straight at Vegeta.

"Goodbye your highness," said Captain Ginyu as he was about to toss the blast but was kicked back into a mountain by someone.

Captain Ginyu pulled himself out of the rumble and looked at where the attack came from. Krillin, Goku and Vegeta followed his eyes to see Junior standing there powered up. Junior quickly flew down until he was beside his father.

"Sorry it took so long," said Junior.

"We will talk about that later Junior. You sure you can do this. Your injuries still haven't completely healed yet," said Vegeta.

"Some times you have to fight though pain," said Junior as he quoted one of Vegeta's lesson to him. "I can handle it."

"Where did you go?" asked Goku flying over to Junior.

"I will tell you later. Right now we don't really have the time to do so," replied Junior. "Where are the others?"

"They have been killed," said Krillin.

Junior nodded and got into his fighting stance. He didn't know much about the Ginyu force but he did know they were strong and that Captain Ginyu was the strongest of all of them. He also knew about his ability to change bodies with anyone of his choice.

"Be careful Krillin and Goku," said Junior. "Captain Ginyu can change bodies with people."

Vegeta wondered how Junior knew that since he had never told him but he would figure it out later. Goku and Krillin nodded and they all got ready to fight. Captain Ginyu wasted no time. He quickly charge at Junior but Vegeta attacked him first.

Junior began shooting blast after blast but his mind was other places. He glanced over every once and a while at Goku. He felt so confused. He knew what he had told everyone wasn't the true reason why he didn't like him, but he could never admit the true reason.

'I'll just sound like some lame kid,' thought Junior.

Junior soon saw a blast coming right at him. He quickly jumped out of the way and knew that now wasn't the time for him to be worrying about this. He was glad he now had his memory back. It made it easier to back up Krillin and his dad at the same time. However he was having a hard time doing the same with Goku since he has never fought or trained with him.

Just then as Junior was powering up a blast that he knew would give him the needed power to destroy Captain Ginyu, Vegeta was hit with a very strong blast from behind him. Junior watched as his father fell to the ground and hit it hard.

"Father!" yelled Junior as he shot the blast and then flew towards Vegeta.

Goku watched as the blast went straight at Captain Ginyu and he fell into the water. Goku sense for his power level but non appeared. He then flew down with Krillin over to Junior who was shaking Vegeta.

"How is he?" asked Krillin.

"He's alive but he's in bad shape," said Junior just then however he felt Frieza's power level heading towards them. "We have to get out of here."

"Why?" asked Goku.

"Frieza is on his way, and neither of us are in any condition to be fighting him. Come on let's go," said Junior as he lifted his father and tried to support him.

Junior very slowly took to the air staying pretty low and flew over to a different island. Goku and Krillin followed him and Krillin could see how carrying Vegeta was affecting Junior. His injuries were still there from before and he even had a few new ones from the fight.

"Junior?" asked Krillin.

"Yeah?" asked Junior.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Continue to fight like this?"

"I learned a while ago that although resting is a good idea when injured, but sometimes you won't have that chance and you have to fight though the pain. I'll be alright. What's important right now is too travel very low and slowly from island to island. However whatever you do, don't let Frieza see you."

Junior checked around and there was still no sign of Frieza but he knew he was on his way. He very slowly went to the next island and was glad his power level was extremely low right now. He glanced at Krillin and at Goku and told them to do the same. He then saw Frieza heading in their direction.

"Quickly get out of sight and keep your power levels low," said Junior as he hid from sight.

Goku and Krillin also did the same and watched as Frieza flew pasted them and over to the island they were at before. Junior saw Captain Ginyu pulling himself from the water.

"We have to go," said Junior. "My father is in no condition to fight."

"So where do you think we should go?" asked Krillin.

"To Frieza's ship," replied Junior.

"Are you crazy! Aren't we trying to avoid him?" asked Goku.

"Yes and that's the point. He already has some dragonballs and I happen to know you have two of them right?" asked Junior.

"Yeah," said Krillin.

"And I know where we hid the one we got. We will get to the ship and I will tell you where it is. You will go and get them and we will wish back our fallen friends," said Junior.

"So you're not going to wish for eternal life," said Krillin.

"No," said Junior. "I never wanted it. My father did."

Goku stared at Junior, no matter what Vegeta did or said change the way he felt about him. Goku also notice that Junior's reasons for hating him didn't make much sense. Goku was about to ask Junior but stopped when he saw the look on his face as she went and picked Vegeta up.

"Let's go," said Junior rose into the air.

So Junior took off with his father. Goku and Krillin exchanged looks and quickly did the same and wonder what they were getting themselves into.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Here the next chapter and for those who are wondering Piccolo returns in this chapter. Well on with the story.

It didn't take long for Junior and the others to make it to Frieza's ship. Junior quickly deposed of the men that were currently there making sure to keep his level low to avoid detection. Goku stood there and watched with amazement.

With every punch and kick that Junior threw it was done with precession. He had changed and Goku knew that something told him that Junior would never be Gohan again. However Goku wasn't about to give up. He was so busy in his thoughts that he didn't see Junior glanced back at him thinking the same thing he was.

'He wouldn't understand. He never did. He won't see that I am a fighter now, all he'll see is a little kid. The very little kid that used to hide behind him. I will never be that kid,' thought Junior as he turned and looked at Vegeta who had he still was carry on his shoulders. 'I don't even think I can be Junior anymore. I don't know who I am anymore.'

Junior stood there gathering his thoughts but was snapped out of it when he heard Krillin approaching him. Junior didn't say anything just headed into the ship and went to where he knew the healing machine would be.

Goku and Krillin followed Junior and watched as he placed Vegeta inside of a machine and hook it up to him. He then closed it and pushed a button.

"What are you doing?" asked Krillin.

"It's a healing device. The liquid somehow helps the body heal. It's going to take a couple of hours at least," said Junior.

"So where did you hide the dragonball?" asked Goku.

Junior began explaining about the village Vegeta and he attack and also went on to explain how Vegeta did all of the fighting accept with the namic he didn't kill due to Piccolo's memory. He also explain how they tossed the ball into the water to hide it from Frieza.

"There," said Junior. "You guys go and get Dende and the balls."

"What are you going to do?" asked Goku.

"Fine where Frieza placed his and get them set up. Besides..." began Junior as he looked at Vegeta. "If Frieza returns one of us has to be here to protect my father from him."

"But Junior your injuries..." began Goku as he tried to step closer to Junior.

"Back off. I don't need help. When are you going to get it. I've changed. I'm not your son anymore. I have killed people to get to where I am today. I let my heart harden into something you could never understand. I don't care anymore about Earth. I don't care rather or not I get accepted into collage at a young age. I don't care about anything anymore expect fighting. Fighting in order so I can live and fight another day. What kind of person is that? Answer I'm not a person at all. I'm a ghost. A echo. Just go with Krillin and get Dende and the balls and let me be."

"Gohan..." began Goku but was stopped by Krillin.

"Come on Goku," said Krillin.

Junior watched them go and once they were gone he let his sore body fall to the ground. He would never admit it but even the smallest of moments where causing him to want to pass out.

'No. I will not allow my body to win. I have to keep going,' thought Junior. 'I have to find those balls. I promised Piccolo I would bring him back. If anyone is out there that can help me it would be him.'

Junior then pulled himself up against the wall and lean against it for a second. He then pulled away and headed down the hall. On the wall there was a small blood stain that would have told anyone in the ship that Junior was in trouble.

His body was beginning to break underneath him and Piccolo saw this from above. Piccolo felt his heart breaking at the sight. Junior was falling to pieces. He might of had his memory back but the affects of Vegeta's training had left more of an affect then he thought.

"Piccolo," said King Kei.

Piccolo didn't say anything. He just continue to watch and listen. He watched as Junior found the balls and began placing them near the front of the ship. He watched as Junior continued to bleed and let he didn't seem to stop and rest.

However soon Junior body had lost far to much blood and could no longer hold onto the pain it was enduring. Junior fell onto the floor of the ship right beside the four dragonballs he had move to the front of the ship.

Piccolo fraught with himself to calm down as he watched as Junior lied there for almost a half an hour before Goku and Krillin return with the three balls and Dende. Goku quickly raced over to him and looked to Dende who nodded and raised his hands. Soon Junior was coming heal and he open his eyes to see Goku holding him.

Junior pulled away and saw he was completely heal. He then turned to Dende and knew he was the one who healed him.

"Thanks Dende," began Junior. "But you should have let me die."

"What?" asked Goku. "Gohan..."

Junior however didn't listen and looked at the dragonballs. He then searched his mind for Piccolo's image. If he had died he would have let Piccolo down by giving up but if he died he would also be happier. He was so lost but he knew that didn't matter for now. Right now he had a promise to keep.

"We have work to do," said Junior picking up two balls.

Goku, Krillin and Dende all nodded and grabbed so balls. They then went a short distance away from the ship and waited. Junior eyes filled with wonder. Would Piccolo accept the person he was now or would he turn his back to him.

'No,' thought Junior. 'This is Piccolo. He will help me. After all it's because of him I remember at all. It's because of him I am trying with all my might to tolerate Goku. He will help me and understand. He has too.'

"So are you all ready?" asked Dende.

"Yeah," said Krillin.

"Yep," replied Goku.

"As ready as I will ever be," said Junior.

"Okay," said Dende.

Dende then began to move his hands over the balls and began calling for the dragon. Junior watched with great care. This would actually be the first time he had ever seen this done before. His eyes watched as the balls glowed and the sky began to darken. He wonder if Frieza knew what they were up too now? If he did then they would have little time left. Junior then knew as much as he would like to watch the dragon emerge from the balls he had to insure that none interrupted them.

"Junior?" asked Krillin.

"I am scanning for any signs of someone approaching," explain Junior. "It is best if you just let me do so. I know Frieza better then you do. I can tell somewhat when he is close. Just wished back our friends."

"Okay."

The dragon rose from the balls and Krillin and Goku saw it was much larger then the one on Earth. Dende also was amazed by it. Dende had also never see it either before so he was amazed at the sight. Junior glanced at it and knew that this dragon had a lot of power.

"Why have you summon me?" asked Porunga the namic's dragon.

"Okay guys what's your first wish?" asked Dende turning to them.

"Dende ask the Porunga to bring back our friends on Earth that were killed by Vegeta and Nappa," said Goku looking over at Junior who didn't seem to faze by it.

"Alright," said Dende as he turned to Porunga and began telling Porunga the wish in namic.

"That wish is not possible," said Porunga.

"Why not?" asked Krillin.

"Hang on," said Dende as he asked Porunga in namic.

"I can only bring back one person at a time," stated Porunga.

"Oh yeah," said Dende.

"What?" asked Goku.

"Namic don't believe in bringing back people once they are dead so that power is limited," said Dende.

"Now what?" asked Krillin.

"Isn't it clear?" asked Junior walking a bit closer. "We bring back Piccolo."

"Hang on a minute Gohan..." began Goku.

"It's Junior. Think about it. If we bring back Piccolo, we bring back Kami allowing for the dragonballs on Earth to be useable," stated Junior.

"Oh yeah," said Krillin. "Okay Dende tell Porunga that we wish to bring back Piccolo."

"Okay," said Dende as he made the wish.

"It will be done," said Porunga.

Porunga eyes glowed and soon return to normal. Junior didn't need Porunga to tell him Piccolo was alive because he could feel it deep inside of him.

"Ok, what's the next wish?" asked Dende.

"Gohan," came Piccolo's voice.

"Piccolo?" asked Junior looking around.

"I'm still in other world kid. I'm using King Kei to speak with you. I need you to wish me onto Planet Namic."

"Sure but why?"

"They are my people who are being kill kid and I refuse to stand back and watch it and besides I won't sit back any longer and watch you suffer. I made a promise to you kid. A promise I intend to live up too. I will help you."

"You will... but aren't you angry or..."

"Kid what happen wasn't your fault. I will help you."

"Okay. I'll tell Dende the wish. See you soon Piccolo."

"What was that about?" asked Krillin.

"Dende, the next wish is for Piccolo to be brought to namic," explain Junior.

"Junior..." began Krillin.

"Trust me alright. We are going to need his help and besides he has a right to fight for his race survival," said Junior.

Nobody said anything and Dende took that as a confirm about the wish so he told it to Porunga. Porunga nodded and once again his eyes glowed and Junior waited but there was no sign of Piccolo anywhere.

"The one called Piccolo has been brought to Planet Namic," said Porunga. "What is your final wish?"

"Where is he?" asked Krillin. "Hey..."

"Wait if Porunga says he is here, he's here we just didn't tell him to bring him to this spot," said Dende.

"Ok," said Junior as he sense for Piccolo's power, but just at that moment he also felt Frieza's power level. "Dende quickly wish for Piccolo to be brought right to this spot. Frieza is on his way and by the speed he is going he will be here very soon."

"Right," said Dende.

"I'm going to go check on my father," said Junior as he flew to Frieza's ship.

Junior got there and walked over to his father. Most of his ijuries had healed but Junior could tell he was in no condition to fight Frieza. If he went up against him he would be killed for sure. That's when Junior thought of Dende.

Junior flew back to the others and saw the dragonballs land onto the ground as stone balls. Junior landed and wondered what had happen.

"What happen?" asked Junior. "Dende?"

"Guru... he's died..."said Dende.

"Dende," said Junior knowing how it felt to lose someone special to you. "Dende... I know the pain hurts but I have a huge favor to ask of you. I need you to heal my father."

"I can't," said Dende. "He's hurt way to many people."

"Dende, I know better then anyone how many people my father has hurt but we are going to need him when Frieza arrives. I can't fight Frieza alone and my dad is the only one who knows anything about how Frieza fights. None of us have ever seen him before. Please I know it's a lot to ask but it might be the last chance for this Planet."

"Alright."

Goku looked at Junior. He really had changed. He was thinking ahead of time but at the same time there was still the goof little boy he had raised inside of him. However he was also tainted, and Goku knew behind his emotionless face he was scared. Not of Frieza or of death but more of what had happen to him.

Junior saw Goku looking at him and for a moment he allowed his eyes to lock with Goku. He saw in those eyes a understanding concept. Like he was finally realizing that Gohan was lost behind Junior now.

So as Dende and Krillin flew ahead of them towards the ship Junior flew beside Goku and knew he had to talk to him. He couldn't avoid it anymore.

"When we get there, we have to talk," said Junior.

"Yeah, we do," said Goku.

So Junior flew onwards leaving Goku to wonder what Junior was going to tell him.

A/N: Well it's a super long chapter and in the next chapter you learn the truth of why Junior hates Goku so much. The next chapter is just Goku and Junior. Then it returns to Piccolo finding Nail, Vegeta recovering and the Frieza arrives. See you soon.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: The chapter that I have been leading up too. Well here goes. Chapter 25

Junior arrives and Krillin and Dende headed inside since they had heard that Goku and Junior were planning on talking to each other. Goku was the last to land beside them and he saw Junior take a seat beside the water. Goku followed suit and saw Junior seemed to be gathering his thoughts.

"Goku..." began Junior.

"Yeah?" asked Goku allowing for now to let Junior call him by his first name.

"I guess I should start at the beginning. Ever since I recalled my memories I realize that fighting wasn't something that interest me. All I wanted before any of this was to be a normal kid with a good education. I enjoy the long hours that mom had me in my room studying. I enjoy the time I had to sit back and disgusted a good book. But that's all changed now. Ever since Raditz I have been walking down a path of a fighter."

Goku remain silence as Junior gather his thoughts. He had to admit Junior did seem happier before Raditz kidnaped him. Junior looked at the sky which was beginning to brighten since the dragon was no longer there anymore.

"However at the same time I know now I could never return to being the boy I used to be. I know I should be mad at Piccolo and my father but I can't. Despite the fact that it was them that thought me how to fight, it doesn't matter. In the end I learn to call Piccolo my best friend and that made me realize that although he was my first teacher when it came to teaching me how to fight. It doesn't matter cause I know he only did what he thought he had too. My father was the same way. Sure what he did was totally different then Vegeta but I know why he did it and I love him. He's a fantastic father and a great instructor. However when ever I think of you all I can remember is pain. I remember how no matter how many times I wished in my head that you would come, and every time I was always let down. You couldn't save me from Raditz, you weren't there when I cried for you when Piccolo took me to get trained, and you weren't there when my father and Nappa attack and kidnaped me. Then I remember if I hadn't come with you to the reunion Raditz wouldn't have taken me and I wouldn't have gotten into this mess."

"Gohan..." began Goku but stopped and consider what he was hearing. "You're right. I wasn't there for you when you needed me most, but Gohan..."

"Call me Junior please. I don't feel like Gohan anymore so until I do I refuse to answer to that name but go on."

"I promise you Go..." began Goku but stopped when Junior raised his eyebrows at him. "I mean Junior... I will be there for you now and I will help you regain what you have lost."

"I don't think you can help me."

"Why not?"

"Because you have never killed anyone unless they left you with no choice. I have killed for the pure purpose that I could. You wouldn't understand what it feels like to know that by your hands people are dead."

"But Junior you spare the namic."

"Only cause of Piccolo's memory. Trust me if it wasn't for that I would have killed him without a second thought."

"Junior..."

"Don't worry about it. I've becoming used to what I am now. Goku... I am never going to be the kid who used to call you daddy. I've changed. I'm not even sure if I can go back to having you as my father. Right now the thought alone scares me. I have to come to term with everything. Maybe one day I will be able to accept everything but for now Vegeta is the only father my mind will accept. However..."

"Yes?"

"What if we be friends right now."

"I would like that Go... Junior. Sorry it's going to take some getting used to."

Junior nodded and got up. At once he put up his shields knowing Frieza was close and the last thing they needed was Frieza knowing anything. Junior then return to Frieza's ship leaving Goku to think.

'Gohan, I will wait for you to come to terms with things and no matter what you will always be my son,' thought Goku before going into the ship as well.

A/N: There you go the true reason why Junior hates Goku. As you can tell Junior is coming to terms with things and understanding that hating Goku isn't worth it. More on the way soon.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Piccolo is still going to call Junior, Gohan. Well on with the chapter.

Piccolo arrived on namic and stare at the land. The first thing he notice that it seem simpler then Earth. It was much quieter and had a stillness to it. Piccolo also could feel a part of him had been calling out to this place and now that he was here he felt at home.

However Piccolo notice that the dragon hadn't brought him to Junior and the others. Piccolo sigh a bit before he began looking for Junior's energy level. However as he was doing that Dende was healing Vegeta.

Junior had finished his talk and enter into the room just as the healing was finish. Dende stepped back, however Junior didn't. Instead he walked till he was basically right beside Vegeta. Vegeta open his eyes and looked around.

"Junior?" asked Vegeta.

"Yes Father?" asked Junior.

Vegeta glanced around to see that they were in Frieza's ship. He jumped up and glanced around.

"We came here on our own. Frieza isn't here... yet," said Junior checking for Frieza's power level. "But he will be soon. We have less then five minutes. Dende!"

"Yeah?" asked Dende.

"Thanks again for everything but I think it would be best if you went and hid somewhere out of sight. No offense or anything but since your power level isn't very high it will make it harder for Frieza to detected you and kill you. Goku and Krillin gt yourselves ready. We are in for a battle of the life time. I'll check up my father," stated Junior.

"Alright," said Goku as he, Dende and Krillin left leaving Vegeta and Junior alone.

Vegeta waited till they were gone before looking at Junior. He was calm and keeping the level head that he had thought him too. He also wonder why both he and Junior were completely healed. He then looked at the healing machine.

"Dende healed us," said Junior seeing his dad look at the machine. "Dende has the power to heal people."

"I see," said Vegeta. "So how long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours."

"What has happen?"

"We summon the dragon."

"And?"

"I wished back Piccolo."

"Piccolo?"

"The namic that Nappa killed when he tried to kill me."

"Oh right. So what about the other two wishes?"

"The second wish was for Piccolo to be brought to Earth and the third wish has little difference since Guru died before it could be carried out. The dragonballs are useless now."

"Why didn't you wish for us to have immortality?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Because I couldn't."

"Junior!"

"Father look I realize with that on our side it would help us defeat Frieza but I never wanted immortality."

"So what about me?"

"Could you really think of living forever with none by your side. Watching everyone you care about die while you continue to live forever?"

Vegeta was about to answer but found that he couldn't. Junior turned to Vegeta and saw that he was realizing the immortality wasn't really worth it. Vegeta then got up and Junior and him headed outside. Dende was nowhere to be seen but Junior could tell he was close by. Krillin and Goku however were both sitting there waiting for them.

Goku got up and saw Vegeta send him a huge glare. Junior however walked away from both of them and began sensing for Piccolo's power level. He soon found it however he knew with Frieza so close he couldn't go to him.

Meanwhile Piccolo had came upon a broken form of a namic. Piccolo landed and looked at the namic who he could tell wasn't going to alive much longer.

"So you've return," said the namic.

"You know who I am?" asked Piccolo.

"Somewhat. You are the namic called Kami."

"Not exactly."

"I know. If you had returned as you were born ordinally you might stand a chance against Frieza, but even with your power you are not."

Piccolo curse Kami name and turned towards Junior's power level. Nothing had happen to it yet but he knew that he had little time left to get there. He turned to the namic and wonder what he was suppose to do.

"You still have a chance though," said the namic.

"How so?" asked Piccolo.

"Together we can take him."

"No offense or anything but you are in no shape to fight anyone. How could you help me?"

"By combining together and fighting as one."

Piccolo consider what he was hearing. Then he felt Frieza just seconds away from Junior. He knew he had to hurry and he would need the power so he turn to the namic.

"Alright but if I don't like this," began Piccolo placing his hand on his body. "Out you go."

The namic nodded and he glow and flowed into Piccolo who stood up and took to the sky.

A/N: Well there you go. I couldn't recall the conversation with Piccolo and Nail so I went with this. More coming soon.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Frieza arrives.

Frieza was angry and knew that either Vegeta or his brat was behind this. He forced himself to fly at his top speed. They were going to pay big time for what they had done. He smiled as he thought of killing the brat right in front of Vegeta's eyes.

"Just wait kid," said Frieza.

Junior however was waiting. Waiting for any sign of an attack coming. Vegeta and Goku were at it once again and Junior turned to face them.

"Enough!" yelled Junior. "Frieza is mere seconds away. We don't have time for this. Father we are going to need Goku's help. It's going to take all of us to defeat Frieza and that includes Piccolo."

"But Piccolo is nowhere near here Junior," said Krillin.

"He's traveling towards here but he won't get here before Frieza does. So until he arrives we have got to buy him time. Krillin and Goku listen to my father. He is really the only one who has seen Frieza fight. I never even saw him fight. I just know he is powerful," said Junior.

"Technically I haven't seen him fight since I was a kid Junior," stated Vegeta.

"Well you once told me that it's hard to change one's fighting style. Frieza most likely fights in a similar fashion to what he did years ago when you were a kid. However he is most likely much stronger then he was."

Vegeta nodded and Junior looked to the skies again. Krillin however walked closer to Goku who was watching Vegeta. All was quiet and it made them feel even more unease. Junior kept glancing in the direction towards Piccolo's power. He felt an increase a little while ago but couldn't explain it.

'Piccolo hurry. We can't buy you a lot of time,' thought Junior.

Just then however he jumped into the air as a blast landed on the ground. Vegeta followed suit and they saw Frieza floating there. Krillin and Goku also took to the air and got ready to fight. Frieza allowed a smile to come to his face. Junior was the closest one to him and it made him the best target.

Before anyone could so much a blink Frieza power a blast and it flew to Junior. Junior quickly dodge the blast but it lightly hit his shoulder. Junior gasped it and saw that it was already beginning to bleed. Vegeta however wasted no time at that point and charge at Frieza landing as many punches on him that he could.

However Frieza was faster and quickly kneed Vegeta straight into his lower chest. This completely knocked the wind out of Vegeta and allowed Frieza to toss him to the ground. Junior jumped into the battle and attack Frieza on the back of his neck. Goku also landed a blast on his chest.

Junior dodge Frieza's next attacks and blocked many of the one aiming at his father who was pulling himself off of the ground. However Frieza attacks were strong and it was becoming harder and harder to blocked them.

It wasn't long until Junior had many hit on him, as did the others. Junior quickly lower himself enough to regain his composer and looked for a weakest in Frieza.

"He's not unbeatable," said Junior as he dodge the blast. "He must have a weakness, but what?"

Junior dodge and threw a few more blast. He then saw how Frieza was getting the better of them because they couldn't respond to each other like they needed it. Junior quickly check for Piccolo and could tell he was fast approaching.

"Come on think," stated Junior as another blast came his way. "I got it."

Junior flew up towards Goku and dodge a blast that Goku reflected off of him. Goku looked at Junior and saw he had an idea.

"What is it?" asked Goku.

"Do you or Krillin know the solar flare technique?" asked Junior.

"Yeah, I know the technique."

"Okay. When I tell you too unleash the technique."

"Alright."

Goku quickly back off a bit and Junior flew to Vegeta and Krillin to tell them the plan. Junior and Vegeta quickly pushed Frieza to a corner. Junior and Vegeta got their distance and Junior told Goku to unleash the blast.

The solar flare blinded Frieza and they then placed themselves around Frieza. They all nodded and powered up their strongest attacks and sent them flying straight at Frieza. They blast hit and Frieza body sunk into the water. Junior then landed on the ground and began checking his breath.

They waited several minutes and soon Frieza shot out of the water. His eyes flashed a dangerous color and sent a blast straight at Vegeta that hit him square in the chest.

"Father!" yelled Junior. "You will pay for that Frieza!"

"Oh really what are you planning on doing kid?" asked Frieza.

Junior sent the strongest glare at Frieza and the air seemed to crack and crackle all around him. Goku stared at Junior as his power level contunies to grow and raise. Krillin looked over at Vegeta who was able to drag himself over to Dende and Dende after a bit of convincing was healing him. Frieza soon charge for Junior but Junior dodge him and power up a blast and sent it flying straight into his chest.

It hit Frieza but it only sent him flying backwards a bit. Junior soon was soon being held in a dreath grip by Frieza. Goku wasted no time and charge towards Frieza but a beam hit Frieza causing him to let go of Junior. Everyone turned to see standing there was none other than Piccolo and he was ready to fight.

A/N: There Piccolo has arrive and more is on the way.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Well here is chapter 28.

Frieza stare up at the namic who dare to interferre with his victory and watched as the namic landed beside Junior.

"You okay kid?" asked Piccolo.

"I'm alright," said Junior.

Frieza than watched how Vegeta also flew back into the air and how they had formed a circle around him.

"Everyone, unleash your strongest attacks," yelled Junior. "Masenko-ha"

"Kamehameha," yelled Goku.

"Big Bang attack,"yelled Vegeta.

"Destructo Disk," yelled Krillin.

"Special Beam Cannon," yelled Piccolo.

The five blast flew towards Frieza with such speed that Frieza was only able to dogde Krillin's Destructo Disk. The others blast hit Frieza head on causing him to fall onto the ground badly injured.

Frieza glared up at them and began to power up. Vegeta stared at him and saw Frieza unleash a blast heading stright for Junior.

"Junior, watch out," yelled Vegeta.

Junior saw the blast and because the blast was so close it forced Piccolo to grab Junior and pulled him out of the way.

"Thanks," said Junior.

"Don't mention it," said Piccolo.

"We've gotten him angry," said Krillin.

"Good," said Vegeta as he flew in closer to Frieza.

"Father?" asked Junior.

Vegeta however only glanced at Junior before blasting Frieza. Frieza dodge the blast and flew towards Vegeta who also dodge the punch aimed for him. Junior and the other flew in closer but still kept their distance.

Vegeta however was soon knock back a bit and Junior went beside him. Vegeta looked at Junior and nodded.

"Really son?" asked Vegeta.

"Yeah," said Junior as he and Vegeta both power up their own Big Bang Attack.

Their blasts hit Frieza dead on but when the smoke clear instead of seeing Frieza in pain they were shocked to see him laughing.

"You think you are going to win. Well to bad. You see things are not that simple," said Frieza.

The next thing anyone knew was Frieza seemed to be powering up. Vegeta however began laughing leaving Junior and everyone else very confused. Junior flew back a bit so he was flying next to Piccolo.

"What's the matter Frieza?" asked Vegeta. "Too scared to show us your true form?"

"True form?" asked Goku. "Junior what is he talking about?"

"No idea," said Junior.

"Well come on Frieza, if your not to scared why don't you show us what you can really do?" stated Vegeta.

"He's kidding right?" asked Krillin.

Junior looked at his dad and knew that he wasn't, but why was his dad trying to get someone who none could defeat as he was now to change into something apparently much stronger. It didn't make any sense. Junior however soon looked at Frieza to see him smiling.

"So you want to see what I can really do huh Vegeta?" began Frieza. "Then so be it."

Everyone watched as Frieza began to change. Krillin and Goku both look confused and scared all at once. Junior was just pain confused. However Piccolo and Vegeta just appear as if nothing was happening.

Everyone stood in silence as Frieza stood there now very different than he was before hand. Frieza was taller, and much more muscular than he was before hand and it was clear to see that along with the change his power had increased.

Vegeta smiled and charged towards Frieza but Frieza not only increase in power but also in speed. Before Vegeta could think he was knocked backwards with a strong kick to the stomach. Vegeta flew a bit until he landed very painfully on his back.

"So what do you think Vegeta?" asked Frieza as he powered up a blast, however before he could unleash it he felt someone kick him on the side of his head causing him to be pushed off to the side a bit.

Frieza looked over to see Junior standing in his fighting stance right in front of Vegeta. Junior eyes flashed a look a hatred and anger in them and Frieza remember how it was when Vegeta gave him that same look when he was a child.

"So I see you picked up your father's habit of not knowing one's place," said Frieza rubbing the bit of blood off his face.

"Wrong Frieza, it's time you learned where your place was," said Junior.

Frieza watched as the namic lower himself so he was standing right beside Junior and Junior looked at him and nodded. Frieza was confused it seemed as if the two of them knew each other and it wasn't as if they had just met either. No they had to have known each other for a least a while now but how? That's when Frieza watched as the other Saiyan landed beside Junior. They had the same eyes. Could it be that maybe Vegeta wasn't Junior's father. Yes that must have been it and the reason why Vegeta would have a kid all of a sudden was because he went to Earth and kidnap the kid.

"So Vegeta it seems you thought you could fool me. This isn't even your kid," laughed Frieza.

Everyone watch how Vegeta got up and made his way over to Junior and place a land on his shoulder.

"Wrong Frieza, he is my son," said Vegeta.

Vegeta than charged at Frieza and landed a punch right at his stomach. Vegeta chuckle but Frieza soon lands a punch straight at his jaw once again causing Vegeta to fall to the ground hurt. However Frieza is soon hit by two blast to see that they came from the namic and the kid.

"So you want to play huh," said Frieza. "Than fine."

Frieza charges a blast that appears to be aim at Piccolo but instead hits Junior square on the chest. Junior holds onto his chest and pulls himself up. Piccolo and Goku however quickly go in front of Junior.

Junior looks to see that Krillin is behind Frieza and has charge up his Destructo Disk. Krillin sends it flying only to have Frieza dodge it and the disk fly towards Goku. Goku also dodges the disk and the disk flies off and continues till it hit a mountain.

Frieza turns around and grabs a hold of Krillin and tosses him towards his friends. Junior looks around him to see the once beautiful planet is now a wreck. Everything now has a look of death and destruction to it and it hurt him even more that some of it was caused by him. Once again Junior allowed a powerful energy to fill him.

Piccolo glances at Junior to see him take to the air and fly towards Frieza and hit him square in the chest. Piccolo however wastes no time and begin to power up his Zap Cannon blast, while Goku heads over to Krillin and Vegeta.

"Are you two alright?" asked Goku.

"I'm fine," said Vegeta as he pulls himself up and watches and together both Piccolo and Junior knocked Frieza to his knees.

Frieza however smiles and begins to glow. The glow fills the area making it impossible to see anything and when the glow clear there standing there is Frieza but he had changed once again.

A/N: Well there you go. Okay just a few things to tell you:

1) I am sorry for making it look like Krillin keeps disappearing during the fights and Goku as well at times but I notice during the show that Krillin also takes a back seat and is rarely shown fighting. Don't worry he is there but mostly just watching due to him being so scared and as for Goku well the story is focusing on Junior and Vegeta and a bit of Piccolo so I want them to do most of the fighting.

2) As you notice earlier that Junior knew the Big Bang Attack, well I figure that Vegeta would have taught Junior some of his moves so that is how Junior knows it. Just like Piccolo taught Junior his Masenko-ha blast to him.

So I will try to have the next part up soon but I am getting ready for exams so I am a bit busy and everything. If there are any questions please ask them and I will do my best to answer them. Once again this story is indeed coming to an end.


	29. Chapter 29

Frieza smiled made Junior knew this fight was far from over

Frieza smiled made Junior knew this fight was far from over. It had barely begun. However he wasn't expecting a transformation yet again. Junior looked at Frieza to see he had changed into what more like a kid of reptile. He had a large head and he appears to be a big bigger then he was before hand.

Vegeta looked at Junior to see he was staring at Frieza with an unreadable look in his eyes. Piccolo also saw how Junior was just staring at Frieza. However soon Junior recovered and got ready for anything.

It was at that moment that Vegeta saw the errors he had done even more clearly. True he was proud to have Junior as a son but because of his actions he knew Junior would never be the kid he was suppose to be. He would most likely train day after day for no reason outside the quest to be stronger.

Vegeta then turned to Frieza to see Frieza had anger in his eyes and the anger was directed to Junior. Vegeta felt a sense of fear come over him. Would he be the cause of his son's death? No he wouldn't let that happen.

Vegeta charged for Frieza and hit him straight in the jaw but Frieza didn't even seem affected by the attack. Vegeta stared at him in shock and Frieza use his tail to toss Vegeta back into some rubble.

Vegeta got up and saw everyone else was about to enter into the fight. He however blocked Frieza and them and once again sent his big bang attack straight at Frieza chest. Frieza was knock back a bit but then he sent a large blast straight at Vegeta. Vegeta tried to knock it away from him with his own attack but it did no good. Soon the blast had hit him dead on.

Junior watched as his father fell to a heap on the ground and tried to force himself back up, however the pain overtook him and he fell back onto the ground. Frieza kicked Vegeta in the chest sending him flying towards Junior and everyone else. Junior helped support his father against the rocks and sat beside him.

"Junior," said Vegeta his voice sounding very weak.

"Yeah?" asked Junior as he saw Krillin going to get Dende.

"Junior…. I'm sorry," began Vegeta his eyes barely open.

"For what?"

"For everything. I never realize that my actions would lead to all this, that I would destroy you."

"But you didn't."

"Yes I did. I made you into a fighter, a killer. Just promise me something."

"Anything."

"That you will keep true to yourself and not become the monster that I am."

Goku and Piccolo watched as Vegeta slowly raised his left hand and Junior took it into his and Vegeta gave a weak smile before turning to face Goku.

"I'm sorry Kakkarot," said Vegeta. "Take care of our son."

Junior felt his father slipping away from them and looked for Krillin and saw Frieza had tossed him aside and was holding Dende by the scarf of his neck.

"Hoping to heal yourselves with this kid huh?" said Frieza tossing Dende away from the others.

Then Junior watch as Frieza sent a blast straight at Dende and Dende's body went limped on the ground. Junior felt rage over took him but felt his father dying energy level. Junior tried to hold back the tears in his eyes but slowly they began leaking out. Vegeta smiled up at Junior and closed his eyes.

Goku watched as Junior let go of Vegeta's hand and it was if someone had made everything move in slow motion. Junior wiped away the tears and glared at Frieza. Frieza laughed until he saw Junior getting up.

Piccolo and Goku watched as Gohan's power continue to rise higher and higher. It seems to have no end. Then they saw his hair beginning to stand up and flashing a yellow color to them.

Soon Piccolo, Goku, Krillin and Frieza were all knocked backwards from the energy wave that came out of Junior. His eyes turned a green teal color and he was sparking. Then there was a flash of light and when it clear there was standing Junior.

"What?" yelled Frieza? "It can't be! What are you"?"

"I am the hope to everything in the universe that cries out for the pain to stop. I am the answer to millions of wishes all over the universe that you have harmed. I am the blinking light in the darkest of times. I am the son of Goku and Chi-Chi sons and the adoptive son to Prince Vegeta of all times. I am the student to Piccolo. I am a super sayain, but of all things I am your worst nightmare and your downfall. The pain and deaths end here Frieza. You are going to pay for the millions of innocent lives you have caused either by your actions or your orders. You are going to know what it felt like to know you are doomed."

Junior then flew straight at Frieza and sent him flying straight into the rocks. Frieza smiled at Junior and laughed. However this time it didn't faze Junior in the least.

"I have to congratulate you child, none has ever made me need to transform into my final form. You should feel honor that the first one that I will kill with it will be you," said Frieza as he transform into what appear a weaker look compare to his other forms, but Junior knew better and he prepare for the worst.

A/N: Ok I decided to make Junior the first super sayain. Okay Poll time. Who would like for Junior to kill Frieza or spare his life like Goku did? Let me know.


	30. Chapter 30

Goku and Piccolo stood on either side of Junior and prepare to confront Frieza. All was still, and all was quiet. The only sounds that could be heard was the sound of the hash waters of namic and Frieza's icy voice in the distance.

Junior watched as Krillin made his way over and exchange glances with him. Junior also looked to see the planet wasn't going to take much more. It was falling apart and he had to do something and quickly.

"So now what?" asked Krillin looking to Goku for answers.

"We fight," said Goku.

"No," said Junior. "I'm fighting him. You three are going to go find mom and get out of here."

"Junior, you don't stand a chance against him alone," said Krillin.

"If you all stay here you are doomed as well. Now go. I'll be find on my own," said Junior.

"Gohan..." began Goku but was stopped by Piccolo placing a hand on his chest.

"Let's go," said Piccolo urging Goku onwards until both Krillin and him had taken to the sky. "Gohan."

"You know you might be the only one who will ever be able to call me that without me wanting to knock you out," laughed Junior.

"Gohan are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I can handle him. Listen Piccolo there might be a chance to restore this planet but you will need to contact Kami."

"Gohan..."

Junior turned to look at Piccolo but still facing Frieza and watched as Piccolo places his left hand on his shoulder before taking to the sky. Junior then turned to see Frieza was aiming a blast at Piccolo.

Junior flew towards Frieza forcing him to throw the blast at him instead. Frieza then turned to hit Piccolo only to find him gone. Frieza turned towards where the blast had hit Junior to find nothing there. Frieza flew up into the air and looked around but Junior was nowhere in sight.

"Where are you?" asked Frieza.

"Where do you think I am?" came Junior's voice.

Frieza turned around to see Junior floating there just looking at him. Frieza was amazed, all this time he thought the kid was just useless to him and his army and here he was a super sayain. What made him so special? Why was he chosen and not Vegeta when he was the prince of all sayains. It made no sense. He was the son of a low-level sayain and he wasn't even a full blooded sayain anywhere.

Frieza watched as Junior just stood there looking at him as well. Why isn't he attacking me? Maybe there is some way I can trick him.

"I have to admit kid, you have power. Much more power then I have ever seen in a long time. Join me and you can rule by my side..." began Frieza.

"The only I would ever join you Frieza is if I was dead and out of my mind and even then you would have a hard time convincing me. I told you, but I will say it again. You will die by my hands."

With that Junior charged at Frieza and knocked him into the waters. Junior waited knowing attacking the water was extremely pointless and he also knew Frieza would need to come up for air eventually.

Junior however refuse to wait and be so opened to an attack so he flew around and hid himself near by so he could watch for Frieza. A few minutes passed before Frieza shot out of the water and no sooner was hit by Junior blasts.

Frieza hit the near by mountain and pull himself up and glared at Junior who was charging up a big bang attack. Frieza dodge the blast but only by a few inches. The kid was good, too good. It seem that he wasn't about to back down for anything. That when Frieza figure out an idea on how to attack the kid.

Frieza flew towards Junior and went to punch him in the gut but Junior dodge that but was unable to dodge Frieza tail that wrapped around him and began tightening. Junior looked at Frieza and knew he had to do something. Junior pulled some energy into an attack and hit Frieza in the chest. Frieza released Junior due to the pain and Junior lower himself onto the ground and began to catch his breath.

'I have to finish this and quickly,' said Junior.

Junior stood up and looked to see what appear to be the skies darkening. Junior smiled and knew Piccolo had done it.

Meanwhile...

After Piccolo had left he met up with Goku and Krillin who were telling Chi-Chi everything that had happen since they left. Chi-Chi however began yelling at the two of them when she heard they had left Junior to fight alone.

Piccolo however turned away and with must dislike opened his link to Kami. It didn't take long for Kami to reach out to him.

"Piccolo," came Kami voice in his head.

"Yeah," said Piccolo.

"What is going on up there?"

"Long story. Frieza has destroy everyone here and the planet is falling apart all around us."

"So what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you would know."

"I have an idea," came King Kai's voice.

"King Kai? What is it you recommend?" asked Kami.

"Use the Earth's dragonballs to wish back the people of Namic that were killed by Frieza and with that Namic dragon balls will be back as well."

"How?" began Piccolo. "Guru is dead..."

"Right now he is but when the others are wished back he will be as well," explain King Kai.

"But didn't Guru died of a natural cause?" asked Kami.

"No he died because the suffering on his planet was too much for him to handle," explain King Kai.

"Ok, so we bring them back and then what?" asked Piccolo.

"Then you or Goku need to get to the dragon and wish for the people on namic expect Frieza and Junior to be brought to Earth," said King Kai.

"Junior?" asked Kami.

"Gohan alternate identity," explain Piccolo. "Why not him?"

"Because he doesn't want to go yet. He wants to get rid of Frieza for good."

"Alright. I just sent Mr. Popo to get the Dragonballs and I will let you know when we are done."

"That's okay. You won't need to," said Piccolo.

With that Piccolo closed the link and waited. Goku and him kept glancing towards Junior's power level to see it was still there. Goku walked over to Piccolo and together they exchange looks.

"I'm worried about him Piccolo," said Goku.

"As I'm I, but we would only be in his way and be more people that Frieza could use against Junior as leverage to get him to lose," explain Piccolo.

"Do you think he will ever be the same?"

"Who? Junior?"

"Yeah."

"No he won't be. Junior has seen a lot in a short amount of time. He will never be Gohan again but I think we will still have a connection with him but in a different sense then before hand. Who know maybe you will never really be father and son again and I might not be his teacher but we will be his friends and that is worth it."

So they waited in silence and soon they saw the sky begin to darken and Piccolo took to the air since he was one of the fastest there and the only one who really spoke namic. Piccolo landed at the base of the dragon and made the wish. The last thing Piccolo saw was his home world begin to burn and lava pour out of it.

Meanwhile...

Junior had been fighting against Frieza who had powered up into his top strength when he felt his father's power level for a second and vanish along with Piccolo's, Krillin's and Goku's. They had left just as the planet was beginning to fall apart at the seems. Junior however couldn't let up. He had to continue to fight. He had to rid the universe of Frieza. Soon both Frieza and he were nearly out of energy when Frieza produce two red disks.

Junior dodge them just as it would dodge Krillin but to his dismay they flew right back at him. In fact they were following him no matter where he was going. Frieza's laughter was echoing in the area and Junior knew the only way to win this was for him to get Frieza to destroy himself.

Frieza laughed but stopped as Junior flew at him as if to make a head on concision. However no sooner then he was about an foot away he zoomed upwards and Frieza saw the two disk come towards him. The disk cut him and then all that remain was his upper body and his left arm. Frieza stood there fazed and Junior landed in front of him.

"Well little sayain, since you seem to have all the answers tell me this. What do you suppose I'll do?" said Frieza as he laughed. "With this energy..."

"I seem to recall you telling everyone you can survive without energy Frieza," came Junior's reply.

"Besides it won't matter much longer. You're defeat is coming very soon."

"I'm afraid the planet is about to go boom so..." began Frieza. "Where do you think you are going? You know you can't survive in space. So you can run all you want but still sometimes you have to meet you problems head on. Face it monkey, you're going to die."

Frieza once again began laughing his stupid laugh only to be cut off by Junior.

"I'm surprise Frieza. You hardly know me. Do you honestly think I would make myself unable to get off this planet. No. I happen to know perfectly well where a ship is to get me off this planet and I intend to use that, and as for the one who is going to die. I'm sorry to say that is going to be you not me," said Junior.

With that Junior charged up his final blast and Frieza was gone. Every last bit of him was gone. Junior then flew off towards his ship and hopped inside and punch in the coordinates for Planet Earth and power down. Junior ship took off and was able to clear the planet just in time before it blew up.

"Goodbye Frieza..." said Junior. "Your evil is gone forever from the universe."

With that Junior closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: There is only one chapter left and before you ask I have no idea if I am going to do a sequel or not yet.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: This is the final chapter and I would like to thank all of my reviews for the support and I will let you know if I will do a sequel in the near future or not.

A year flew by faster then anyone could imagine on Earth and Junior had let to arrive on Earth. The namics had return to their new planet that was made all expect Kami who stay to remain as Guardian of the Earth and Piccolo who knew that one day Junior would return and he wanted to be here.

Vegeta had moved in with Bulma and was hard at work preparing to become a super sayain like his son and also see him again. Vegeta was amazed to learn that his son was none other then the legendary super sayain he had always heard about and although he wish in some part of his mind he was the one to do it, he was still very proud and honor to have Junior as a son.

Chi-Chi and Goku had gone back home and were spending the time mostly with each other. Chi-Chi had taken to fighting once again since she no longer had a son to look after and to ensure he was getting educations instead of becoming a muscle head like his father. However Chi-Chi also knew that Junior would probley go to Vegeta then return here and although the thought made her sad since Vegeta had said he would leave Earth soon after Junior's return.

Yamcha, and the others were back and filled in on everything and they too went back to a normal routine. Even Krillin back to his usual routine. However all of them would find time to train and wonder about Gohan. Then one cold night in the middle of the arctic a ship landed.

Junior pulled himself from the ship and looked around. He then looked at the ship and took to placing it in a near by cave in case he ever needed it. The year in space had change Junior. He had learned to master the transformation from his usual self into his super sayain self. He had also stopped by some planets on the way to train and get some needed rest or training. However for the longest time he felt out of place. He didn't know what to expect or what he was going to do first.

Junior looked around and felt his father's power level. He then raised two fingers to his forehead and focus on Vegeta's energy level and vanished.

Vegeta was taking a much needed break and was heading into Capsale Corp. when he felt a power level appear behind him. Vegeta turn to see Junior standing there.

"Junior?" asked Vegeta.

"Hey dad," said Junior walking over.

"It seems with power, you have increase your speed. I didn't even see you coming."

"That's because I was nowhere near here. My ship landed in the arctic religion."

"Then how did you get here so fast?"

"A new technique I picked up while in space. It's call the instant translocation. It a good way of teleporting yourself over great distances in a few seconds."

Vegeta nodded and him and Junior took a seat on the steps.

"So you're living with Bulma," said Junior.

"Yeah, it has some advantages," said Vegeta guesturing towards his ship.

"Yeah I can see that. So you heard that I'm a super sayain huh," said Junior.

"Yeah. Kakkarot and the namic told me. So you also took out Frieza," said Vegeta.

"Yeah, he's dead. I couldn't allow him to live. It wasn't like he had any intension of changing into a better person. At least you did."

"What makes you think that?"

Junior looked at Vegeta and Vegeta lightly chuckle. It seem Junior knew him better then he thought he did.

"So have you master the transformation?" asked Vegeta.

"Yes. I can now become a super sayain whenever I wish. I can assume you are trying to reach the same goal right?" asked Junior.

"Yeah. I've haven't gotten it yet."

"That's because it's not just training alone. You have to really have a need for the transformation. Like I did with Frieza. After you died, all I wanted more then anything was to make him pay for killing you and I did. If you want I can give you a hand."

"Sure."

Vegeta watched as Goku, Chi-Chi who had now learned how to fly and Piccolo arrive and Chi-Chi capture Junior into a very strong hug. Junior just stood there and soon Chi-Chi let go.

"Junior," said Goku.

"Hello Ka... Goku," said Junior. "Hello mom, Piccolo."

"Hey kid," said Piccolo.

"Oh Junior... I fear we would never see you again," said Chi-Chi capturing Junior into another hug but only this time Junior did pull away.

"Sorry about that. I needed time to think," explain Junior.

"About what?" asked Vegeta standing up.

"About what I was going to do once I got back on Earth again and I have decided I am going to remain your son as long as you wish it," said Junior to Vegeta. "However I would like to remain on Earth. There is a lot here father we can live by and be happy. Besides I have a life here as well."

Vegeta nodded and headed inside. Goku and Chi-Chi chatted with Junior and finally Chi-Chi made him promise to at least do some studying in between his training sessions and also to visit as often as he would like. They headed home and Junior turned to Piccolo.

"I never got to say this on namic but thanks," said Junior. "If it wasn't for you I would have been completely lost."

"Don't mention it kid. Hey I am doing some training tomorrow. Care to join me?" asked Piccolo.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

So Junior watched as Piccolo left and he headed inside and was greated by Bulma and Mr. And Mrs. Brief. That night there was a celebration at Capsale Corp, but for Junior he ended up sneaking out half way though it and flew off into the night until he reach the very spot where Piccolo had fallen due to Nappa and looked around.

"This is where it all started and this is where it will begin again," said Junior as he glanced into the night sky.

A/N: There you go the end of the story and like I said I have no idea if I plan to write a sequel so I will let you know if I do. Thanks again for the reviews and hope you enjoy the ending.


End file.
